


Minds Of Our Own

by BrokenCharms, ThatWriter32



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCharms/pseuds/BrokenCharms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriter32/pseuds/ThatWriter32
Summary: Hope was never something the survivors had an abundance of. However, new arrivals and relationships blooming can cause the future to seem a little more bright.





	1. Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenCharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCharms/gifts).



> Before I get to the main story, have a Drabble inspired by a tumblr post !

The mist cleared from Hannah’s eyes as she stood from her crouching position. The Trees of The MacMillan estate loomed over her. She grumbled to herself. 

“MacMillan again? Really?” She grunted and slowly walked towards a generator listening for the seemingly ever present heartbeat of the killer. The clicking of the generator made her flinch, as she cautiously peeked over the top. She scanned across the map, looking for any sign of someone else, whether it be friend or foe. She felt a tap on her shoulder and whipped around to find Feng Min smirking behind her. 

“Feng!” Hannah whispered angrily, hitting the back of her head. “Don’t sneak up on people!” Feng rubbed her head, chuckled, and began to help Hannah work on the generator. 

¨Do you know which killer it is?” Hannah asked Feng, glancing over the generator again. 

“I think it’s Myers? I was sneaking over here and I saw someone huge walk past a tree.” Hannah nodded and glanced around again. She continued of the gen with Feng, periodically glancing around. 

“It’s a bit weird no one’s been hurt yet” Feng said. Hannah nodded and when the gen was seconds from completion, a sound of heavy breathing startled her. Hannah let out a yelp before tearing away from the generator. Feng screeched and ran in the opposite direction. She heard the smash of one of the parts of the generator and she cautiously peeked from behind a corner. The white emotionless mask stared at her and she took off. 

“Myers!” She cried into the air. It was a system her and the others developed. If the killers was on you, scream their nickname so everybody else knew who they were facing. She vaulted over the closest window and heard a generator lit up. She huffed and quickly turned a corner. She checked behind her and was thrilled to see Myers gone rather than behind her. She took a deep breath before glancing up, hoping to find a nearby generator. The blinking lights around 50 away alerted her, and she walked over to the halfway completed gen. She found Jake working on the gen. 

“Who’s the last survivor?” She asked Jake, beginning to put the wires together. 

“I’ve seen Feng and Kate. Last I knew, Michael was on Kate.” Hannah nodded and continued working. Before long, the gen was done and Hannah and Jake were going to their separate ways. A feminine scream alerted Hannah to Kate being hooked. She ran over in that direction and found Kate, quickly grabbing her off the hook and healing her as best as possible. 

“Thank you” Kate said tapping Hannah’s shoulder. She smiled and ran off towards a gen. Hannah went the other direction and headed directly into Myers. She screamed before tearing off as fast as she could. She vaulted a window and felt the blade of a kitchen knife dig into her back. She screamed again and pushed herself to ran faster. She dropped a pallet behind her before the knife dug into her back again. 

She cried and dropped to the ground. Myers picked Hannah up and carried her to a hook, her wiggling the entire time. She felt the hook dig into her shoulder again and cried out. 

“Fuck!” She sat there for a moment before she had an idea. It would probably get her camped, but at this point she didn't care.

“Entity, this is so sad. Play Despacito.” She heard a nearby Feng snort and she laughed. Unfortunately, Myers didn’t find that funny. He turned around and stared at Hannah as she died on the hook. 

******

When she woke up she was at the campfire, all her wounds healed with a phantom pain in her shoulder. She stood up and was assaulted by stares of her friends. 

“What are you all looking at?” She asked, before being interrupted by Fen smacking her back. 

“I told them about your Despacito meme!” Hannah laughed and she was joined by a chorus of others around the campfire. 

“10/10 would meme again” Meg said jumping on Hannah’s back. Hannah grunted before laughing again. Even Bill, the stoic old soldier cracked the tiniest hint of a smile. Hannah was even surprised to see a few of the large killers with a smile. Even the trapper snorted.


	2. Survivor Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the perk sheet I created for my friend, so this will be the perks she would use in game !

Hannah McArthur

‘The Determined Goofball’

“When she arrived, she carried a smile never seen before. She seemed to brighten her fellow survivors attitude with a simple laugh or silly joke. But when it came to trials, her full focus is on assisting her teammates and friends. She even drew the attention of the killers that hunted them.” ~Unknown, potentially Benedict Baker

 

Perk One (Teachable at level 30) Distraction: When clicking {Button} Hannah releases a scream for 2/4/6 seconds that draws the killers attention 

Perk Two (Teachable at level 35) LifeSaver : Hannah draws on her lifeguard knowledge and heals teammates 20/30/40 percent faster  
(Can be applied to self-care)

Perk Three (Teachable at level 40) Clumsy: When in a chase, Hannah trips for 5/3/1 seconds on the ground causing scratch marks to appear 20/30/40 percent further apart in the opposite direction of her 

 

Design:  
Cropped Platinum Blonde Hair  
Dark Skinny Jeans  
Black T-shirt  
White & Black Converse  
Stands about 5’6 {Above Feng-Below Meg}


	3. A Unwelcome Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I’m even gonna spilt these parts up honestly, so please don’t be to mad if it stops at a word spot! Also how the fuck do you convey a British accent help??

Hannah felt the cold metal hook dig through her shoulder and she let out a scream. Leatherface stared at her for a moment before heading off in another direction, probably towards one of her poor teammates. She let out a breath, before sucking air in through her teeth. It didn’t matter how many times she was put on a hook, the pain always felt new. She looked around and saw a head of blonde hair peek out from behind a rock. Kate, the sweetheart, had come to rescue her. The blonde moved quickly, unhooking Hannah and dragging her behind a rock to patch her up as best she could. 

“Thank you Kate,” Hannah said, grimacing as Kate wrapped her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it. I needed to use this medkit anyway.” Kate finished wrapping her up and gestured for Hannah to follow her. “We only need one more gen and I passed one on the way to you.” Hannah nodded following Kate, who was crouching low in the grass. They moved quickly and softly, and began to work on the nearby gen. A scream cut across the field and Hannah griminced. Meg was hit. They continued to work on the gen, both silently hoping Meg was okay. The gen finally popped after what felt like years and the two of them rushed to an exit gate. They found Jake already there, the gate halfway open. They finally creaked open and Hannah rushed into them and let out a yell. 

“MEG! THE GATES!” A few moments passed before the killers heartbeat grew closer, and Meg appeared around the corner, Leatherface hot on her heels. Hannah grabbed her arm and pulled her into the safe zone, just as the chainsaw swung down on where she was standing seconds earlier. The four of them sighed in relief and headed towards the bright glow of the campfire in the distance. The familiar scent of smoke filled their noses and they all cheered.

“Woo! We made it out guys!” Meg cried, her wounds instantly healing when they walked in range of the fire. The younger survivors around the fire cheered with them, patting them on the back and high fiving. The survivors celebrated together for awhile, blissfully ignoring the terrible nightmare they were trapped in. Heavy footsteps stopped the celebration and put the survivors on high alert. The hulking shadow of Leatherface pushed the survivors into survival mode. There was a path between the killers fire and the survivors, but it was hardly ever crossed. Seeing the killer just in their trial set them all on edge. David pushed himself to the front, flanked by Jake and Bill. 

“What do ya want? We’re a bit busy ‘ere.” Leatherface stopped before a moment before pointing into the crowd. Hannah followed his finger and found it strictly on her face. 

“Me?” Leatherface nodded and Hannah slowly walked to front of the group. Despite David’s angry murmurs of ‘no don’t go past me’, she stood in front. Leatherface leaned down and stared Hannah dead on for a few moments. Then he swung his chainsaw down onto her back. Her scream cut across the clearing and pushed the survivors into action. David lept at Leatherface, screaming bloody murder. Jake and Bill followed him, yanking Leatherface down onto the ground. Claudette and Nea picked up Hannah and dragged her away from the hulking man thrashing on the ground. 

“I need a medkit!” Claudette cried, frantically ripping at one of the extra shirts they had in an effort to make some sort of tourniquet. Nea scrambled from her knees and towards the small pile of things they began collecting from each match. Digging through, Nea turned around in alarm. 

“We don’t have any!” The usually collected Nea cried. Loud stomping approached the clearing, and everyone’s attention was on those approaching killers. Leading them was Laurie who had frantically gone to get help in restraining Leatherface. Behind her stood the Huntress, the Trapper, and the ever loyal to Laurie, Michael. Trapper and Huntress both picked grabbed Leatherface’s hands, and began to drag him back to their clearing. Surprisingly enough, Michael didn’t follow instead electing to stare down at Hannah. She matched his gaze, despite the fear and pain running through her veins. He stared a moment more before leaning down and giving Claudette a purple medkit. Claudette didn’t giver herself time to be shocked before she dug into the kit desperately. She pulled out morphine and thanked whoever was watching over them as she injected it into Hannah’s arm, and glazed look on Hannah’s eyes faded. She began to patch Hannah’s wounds as well as she could and instructed the others to talk to Hannah to keep her awake. 

“Hey Hannah, how are you doing sweetheart?” Laurie asked, kneeling beside a loopy Hannah. 

“I’m really tired Laurie, can I go to sleep?” Hannah asked, innocently looking up at Laurie. 

“No way! You can’t throw in the towel already! It’s not GG yet!” Feng cried. Hannah sighed before noticing the hulking man behind Laurie. 

“Hellooo Mikeyyy. You’re not very scary when you’re not trying to kill me.” Despite everything that’s happened, Laurie couldn’t help but snort. Then, a noise came from under Michaels mask. Everyone in the clearing turned in shock to him. 

“Haha I’m funny aren’t I?” Hannah laughed. Michael nodded a fraction of a centimeter and Hannah smiled. 

“Thank you for the help Mikey.” She smiled and Michael turned away from the survivors, leaving through the path hardly ever walked. Surprisingly, Bill was the first to speak. 

“You okay kid?” Hannah laughed and smiled. 

“I’m good! Thanks dad.” Another surprise was the fact Bill just nodded before returning to the fringe of the group. 

“Okay, I’ve stopped the bleeding as well as I possibly can. She should be okay to sleep now,” Claudette pulled everyone’s attention to her. 

“Okay dear, you can sleep now,” Laurie said gently rubbing Hannah’s cheek. She smiled before closing her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly and everyone let out a breath. 

“Claudette, you are amazing,” Jake said, kissing her cheek. Claudette smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She was exhausted and worried for her friend. Gently Jake pulled her over to a secluded tree and called to the group. 

“Claudette is going to take a nap, let me know if anything happens,” Laurie and Meg both nodded in acknowledgement and Jake laid his against Claudette’s. Laurie sat down and pulled Hannah’s head onto her lap and stroked through her hair softly. 

“You really care about her don’t you?” The usually silent Dwight asked. Laurie sighed and continued to brush Hannah’s hair. 

“She’s so selfless and kind. I’d give anything to protect her because the truth is, she would die for each and everyone of us. That’s just who she is. Haven’t you ever heard the saying ‘The strong must protect the sweet’?” 

“She’s right. Hannah has taken more hits than I can count for me,” Kate says. 

“She always pulls me off hooks and heals me up,” Meg chimes in. 

“Exactly. Hannah is selfless and it's evident. She reminds me of a little sister,” Laurie says, looking down at the sleeping blonde. The survivors sit in silence for a few moments before it's broken by the rough english accent. 

“I’m gonna kill ‘im” David says, cracking his knuckles. He gets to his feet and Ace is pulling his arm. 

“Calm down,” the gambler says. 

“Fuck that! I’m gonna kill the fucker!” 

“No way! David, you know how strong they are!” Meg says, grabbing his other arm. 

“He hurt her! Outside the trials!” David roared, yanking his hands away from Ace and Meg. Luckily, however it unfortunate it was, the fog began to curl around David’s leg. 

“Fuck! Of course!” He cussed. The smoke also began to wrap around Bill, Tapp, and Nea. 

“We’ll talk when I come back,” David says, crossing his arms as the mist curls around him. Laurie sighed, continuing to stroke Hannah’s head. 

“This isn’t gonna be fun.”


	4. Welcome To The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit?? Somebody book marked this?? Thank you?? So much?? Also, I would love to get comments and kudos *wink wink* also yes I may have inserted my own oc but shhhhhhhh

When David and Bill returned, with the unfortunate news Nea and Tapp were sacrificed, they found Hannah sitting up as best she could, laughing at something Meg said. When Hannah saw the muscled Brit she smiled. 

“Hi David, I heard what you did. Thank you.” David gently pat Hannah’s head, but said nothing. He was glad she was doing okay. 

“Now, where’s the prick!? I wanna fight him!!” Hannah cried, leaning foreword before wincing in pain. “Okay, really regretting that right now.” 

“Leatherface has been dealt with accordingly.” The deep voice came from across the clearing where the hulking figure of the Trapper stepped out of the shadows. All the survivors bunched together, forming an almost circle around their injured member. 

“Relax. I am not here to hurt her, just a gift from the entity,” he said holding up a bottle of green liquid. 

“What makes you think we trust you?” Laurie asked, crossing her arms. 

“You can choose not too, but I cannot say that if she,” he pointed at Hannah “is pulled into a trial she will be excused.” The survivors looked at each other and Meg approached the Trapper, taking the bottle from him. She handed it to Hannah, and she examined the liquid for a moment. 

“Bottoms up!” Hannah chugged the drink and was still for a moment. Then her pain began to fade. 

“Claudette, would you take the bandages off?” Hannah asked. Claudette obliged and was thrilled to see her wound had disappeared, leaving only the slightest scar. 

“It’s gone!” Claudette said excitedly. 

“Thank y-,” the Trapper was already gone before Hannah could finish. Hannah stared at where he was for a moment more before standing up and stretching.

“Ah god, it feels so good to move!” Laurie sighed before, letting out a small smile. She turned to go, but was stopped by arms around her waist. 

“Thank you Laurie.” Said the muffled voice on her back. She turned around. 

“Of course Hannah. You’d do the same for any of us.” Hannah said nothing, just pulled Laurie tighter. When Hannah pulled away, she was assaulted by hugs from her fellow survivors. 

“Glad you’re okay kiddo,” Ace said, hitting her shoulder. Kate and Meg each hugged one side of Hannah each. 

“Don’t be stupid again, I’m supposed to protect you lot,” David said. They celebration was once again cut short, not by a killer, but rather the mist curling around Hannah’s feet. 

“Damn, can’t catch a break in this shithole,” Hannah said, crossing her arms. David snorted and Hannah laughed. She patted his shoulder. 

“I’ll be back soon!” Hannah said, before disappearing. 

******

She awoke in Badham Preschool, and silently hoped Freddy wasn’t the killer. If they had the unfortunate luck of him, she hoped that poor Quentin wasn’t here with them. Speaking of, who was them? She hadn’t noticed who else got pulled in. She was pulled out of her musings by the ‘fwoosh’ sound around her. Fuck! She didn’t want to be the obsession after what just happened. Whatever, she had to get a gen done. She crouched forward up the stairs of the preschool and outside to the fence. She found Claudette and the gen. 

“Do you know who else got pulled in? Or who the killer is?” Hannah whispered, beginning the work on the gen.  
“I think it’s Myers. I haven’t seen him yet, but I didn’t hear a heartbeat.” Hannah nodded and focused on the gen, watching the pistons pump faster. Suddenly, the familiar tier up music of Myers sounded and both Hannah and Claudette whipped around looking for him. Thankfully enough, he didn’t seem to be around them. They continued the gen until it popped 30 seconds later. The edge of a heartbeat scared them both into moving as soon as possible. Claudette headed towards the school and Hannah ran towards the back house. The heartbeat grew closer to Hannah and she cussed. 

“Fuck off Michael! I just got better!” Rather than a response, the heartbeat just grew louder. “Ah fuck you too dude!” Hannah threw herself over the window in the fence and heard a wooden crack where she had been seconds before. Michael grew so close that Hannah could hear the heavy breathing in his mask. A pallet was so close, all she had to do was reach it… and BAM. Hannah hit the ground with a groan. 

“FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT TREE BRANCH!” She cussed. Strangely enough, Myers stopped coming towards her, and elected to stare at her with his iconic head tilt. 

“Thats right motherfucker! Stay back or I’ll-I’ll STAB YOU!” Hannah grabbed the closest stick and held it out in front of her. “Fuck off cunt!” Myers stared for a few more seconds before turning around and leaving her laying in the dirt. She sat, dumbstruck for a second before Feng appeared around the corner to help her up. 

“Hannah, by some fucking miracle you aren’t dead and honestly I really want to know why.”

“I honestly wish I knew. Dude’s a unit, he could’ve snapped me like that branch.” Hannah stared in the direction Myers had gone before Feng began to pull her to a gen. 

“We gotta carry this game. I found a noob. I told her what to do, but god knows if she did anything but curl in a corner,” They heard the ting of a generator and the scream of Claudette. 

“Time to get to work.”

Minutes later, Feng had gotten a gen done and Hannah had found the newbie, diligently working on a gen. Unfortunately, Claudette had gotten tombstoned, so there was only 3 of them and 2 gens left. The newbie saw Hannah and looked like she was about to say something, but was cut off. 

“Hey, we’ll do introductions later, we have to get out of this first.” The newbie closed her mouth a nodded going back to work on the gen, the work going twice as fast. The gen lit up and a scream rang through the map. Fuck, Myers got Feng. Hannah grabbed the girls hand lead her into the basement of Badham preschool. They found a chest and Hannah dug through it desperately looking for a toolbox or anything at this point. She pulled out… a key. A damn key! Just as Hannah was cursing her luck, the newbie grabbed Hannah’s arm and pointed at something on the floor. 

“What’s that?” Luckily enough, the newbie had pointed out the hatch. The heartbeat of Myers began to draw close and Hannah hoped to god that the key could open the hatch. She approached it, sticking the key and nearly crying when the key disappeared and the hatch opened. As Michael came down the stairs, Hannah pushed the newbie in and felt the stare of Myers as she jumped in. 

She landed on the ground. Hard.

“OOOH FUCK, that hurt!” She cried. She slowly stood up to find the others surrounding the newbie. She looked frazzled and nervous, so Hannah pushed herself to the front. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” 

“Uh, my name is Savanah,” she said. Hannah offered her a hand but Savanah just stood up by herself, dusting the dirt off. 

“Could some explain to me what the fuck is going on?” She asked, looking around at the others. Quentin sighed. 

“This is going to be a long story.”


	5. A Friendship Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you love how different the chapters are in length?? It’s amazing ya know :). Also I finally met BrokenCharms irl and she’s just as lit as online :))). It’s important to note that you can pry Michael and Laurie being siblings from my cold dead hands. Anyway, comments and kudos appreciated, enjoy!

When Savanah was informed what was happening, she took it marginally better than others. 

“Fucking shit, this is real? I regret so much right now.” Laurie sighed and Hannah snorted. 

“That’s normal, it’ll pass soon,” she said throwing her arm around Savanah’s shoulders. “So should we do introductions? My name is Hannah.” Savanah nodded and pointed at the tall blonde. 

“I’m Laurie.”

“Meg,” said the redhead waving slightly. 

“David,” said the tall brit. Slowly they went through the introductions and Savanah learned the names of each of the survivors quickly. When the everyone had gone, the excitement passed and everyone sat down talking about whatever to others. Savanah awkwardly sat down next to Hannah, David, and Laurie, who were laughing at something Feng said. 

“So Savanah, what are-well, was- your favorite things to do?” Hannah asked. 

“Writing, by far. Video games as well. I would say those two were--are my favorite,” she said quietly. 

“Nice! I love gaming and so does Hannah!” Feng said, raising her hand for a high five. Savanah let out a small smile and high fived Feng. They began to talk about their favorite games, giving David and Laurie a chance to talk. 

“So what do you think of the her?” Laurie asked David, glancing over at Savanah, who was animatedly acting out one of her favorite games.

“She seems tough. I can ‘ppreciate that.” Laurie nodded in agreement, looking back to the three. 

“Laurie, please tell me that you’ve at least played Mario!” Feng cried. 

“What?” Laurie asked, confusion written across her face. Feng stared at her with horror, Savanah looked amazed, and Hannah looked amused. 

“I have an idea,” Hannah said, turning back to the other two. She explained her idea and both girls reacted the same.

“Hells yeah!” Savanah cried, high fiving both Hannah and Feng. Hannah stood up and when to stand in front of the fire. 

“Attention everyone! Hello?! Look over here!” Everyone stood up and turned to look at Hannah, who was waving her arms. 

“Alright so, the next time you’re pulled into a trial a Lery’s, as soon as the gates are opened, I want you to dig around for anything electronic. I don’t know about you but it’s getting really boring just sitting around in between trials.” A murmur of agreement fell over the survivors. Just then, almost as if one cue, smoke began to curl around Quentin, Laurie, Jake, and Savanah's feet. 

“No rest for the wicked,” Hannah said handing Savanah a small medkit from their stockpile. Savanah grinned as she disappeared into the mist. 

****** 

Surprisingly enough, all four survivors returned to the campfire, with good news and bad news. 

“Alright, good news and bad news. You get to pick.” Savanah said, arms loaded with electric gadgets. 

“I’ll take it I’m looking at the good news,” Hannah said, pointedly looking at the electronics. 

“Well, yeah. Bad news is, there seems to be a new killer in town.” Hearing Savanah say this, the other survivors crowded around the ones who had just returned. 

“It’s a man, normal height. He goes into this rage, and hits a lot harder than a normal killer. The good news is, it doesn’t seem to last too long. Other than that, he seems to be similar,” Laurie explained, setting down the electronics, and dusting her shirt off. “Although when I was on his shoulder, I think I heard some music playing in his ears.” Feng perked up at this. 

“Really? Do you know what it was?” 

“It sounded familiar, like a band I heard when I was a little girl.”

“That would be Iron Maiden.” A deep voice startled the survivors from their group huddle. There across the clearing was a group of four, 2 men and 2 women.

“Who the shite are you?” David asked, moving to stand in front of the group, as usual. The only difference this time was the tall blonde who followed him. Savanah demeanor had instantly changed, going from nervous and on edge to fierce and ready to fight. David only spared her a glance, before turning back to the group on the treeline. 

“We prefer not to be interrupted in our home territory.”

“Don’t worry, we mean no harm,” said a voice from the left of the middle man. A young girl stepped forward, she looked younger than what you’d think. 

“My name is Susie.” She gestured to the man in the middle. “This is Frank, Julie’s on his right, and next to her is Joey.” 

“I’m sorry about Frank.” Julie said, stepping forwards. “He doesn’t really know how to approach others. Frank scowled and Hannah stepped out from behind David and Savanah. 

“Nice to meet you I guess. Wish it was under better circumstances,” Hannah said, sticking out her hand for Julie to shake. Hesitantly, she took it. 

“I wish we didn’t have to kill you” Susie said coming forward to shake Hannah’s hand. Hannah let out a dry laugh.  
“Trust me, we feel the exact same way.” Slowly, Frank and Joey made their way towards Susie and Julie, and Hannah was joined by David, Laurie, and Savanah. They shook each others hands and the survivors hesitantly offered for the killers to sit with them. Frank and Julie went with Hannah, Savanah, Laurie and David while Susie and Joey went with Feng, Jake, Kate, and Bill. The rest of the survivors were too anxious to sit next to the people that would try to kill them in the future and elected to gather in a group a little bit away. 

“So Julie, Frank, what do you think of the other killers? Is there camaraderie there like here?” Hannah asked, tucking her knees under her chin. Julie sighed. 

“It’s so stiff. There is talking, but it rarely happens. Most of them decide to keep to themselves. Although, there was one I did notice. He sat next to path we came here on.” 

“Really? What’d he look like?” Savanah asked, her curiosity peaked. 

“Well, he was really tall, wore a dark jumpsuit and a white mask. He also had a big knife next to him,” Julie said, estimating the length of the knife. 

“That would be Michael Myers,” Laurie said cutting in. “He’s my brother.” 

“One’s a hunter and the other is the hunted. Ironic,” Frank, who had previously been silent, said. 

“Yeah.” Laurie said nothing more, and leaned back against the log they used as seats sometimes, and just stared at Frank. 

“On that note, is Michael okay?” Hannah asked Julie. 

“As far as I could see he was. He seemed to be staring at some picture or something. I couldn’t quite see.” Hannah nodded. 

“Why do you care about the fucker?” David said, cutting in. 

“No reason,” Hannah said. She refused to meet David’s eyes. 

“Really? Huh, okay,” Savanah said, eyeing Hannah with scrutiny. Still refusing to meet her friends eyes, Hannah turned to Julie. 

“What made you want to come down the trail?” Julie shrugged. 

“It was just curiosity honestly. During our very short introduction to here, the big guy with metal in his shoulder told us you were down here. He said not to bother you and you wouldn’t come over there, but that means Frank obviously had to do it.” Julie let out a slight laugh and Frank scowled, but he clearly wasn’t affected by what Julie said. 

“You’d be the first to come here,” Hannah said. “Well almost. But I’d rather not go into details.” Julie sensed Hannah’s hesitance and started a conversation about music instead. The conversation was unfortunately cut short by the mist wrapping around Hannah and Laurie. 

“I guess we’ll continue this later,” Hannah said gesturing at the mist wrapping around her foot and snaking its way up her body. Julie nodded and Hannah heard her call for Susie and Joey as she disappeared.


	6. Conflicting Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Ella_chan because you are the sweetest, just let me know if theres anything you want to see in particular !

Hannah awoke merely feet from the familiar school bus of Autohaven. She internally groaned before crouching low, eyes up looking for a generator. She slowly vaulted over a window ledge and found a gen barely started. Someone must have run off. Lovely. She pushed away the chill running down her spin and began to work on the gen. She got about halfway done before a yell cut across. Sounded like Ace. He wasn’t dead but was definitely on a hook. She contemplated continuing work on the gen before deciding that saving her teammate was more important. She made her way slowly over to the source of the sound, finding Ace hanging on a hook. She reached up and pulled him off, dragging him to behind a nearby car. Thank god before she got sucked into this hell she had plenty of experience in helping people. 

“Be careful old man,” she said before heading back to the site of her gen. When she arrived she heard 2 tings, each from different sides of the map. Perfect, 3 left. She began working on the gen, which didn’t take to too long, as someone else (by the sound) of it was being chased. It couldn’t have been this easy, could it? She blocked out the noises and focused on listening for the heartbeat. A scream and then silence. Someone had been hit. Mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do, Hannah ran out into the middle of the piles of cars. 

She sucked in a breath before letting out the loudest yell she could. Instantly the heartbeat appeared in her ears. The hulking giant of a man Myers appeared in her view and she took off, sliding over a pallet. Behind her she heard the splintering wood and began to regret what she’d done. She ran past a gen being worked on and hoped that Myers would stay on her. She didn’t want her teamets getting injured because of her stupidity. She vaulted over a window and after a few seconds the heartbeat gradually faded away. Hannah let out a breath and crouched over to a nearby gen, hoping that someone else was working a gen as well. Hannah was so immersed by the time she realized the heartbeat was back, she could feel the killer grab ahold of her shirt and tug her over his shoulder.

“Motherfucker!” She cried beating Myer’s back. “Put me down!” To his credit, he did put her down. Just with a hook through her shoulder. She let out a cry and pulled at the hook desperately. She watched the tall man walk away and her eyes floated across his body. Holy shit, he had a really nice body. Myers suddenly stopped and turned looking at Hannah with his head tilt. The horrible realization came across her within a split second. She had said that out loud.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, Jesus I really need to watch what I say.” Hannah watched Michael walk towards her slowly and she braced herself for a knife to the side. What she received was much different. A soft press of the plastic lips of the mask to her cheek. Instantly she went bright red and began to sputter incoherently. Myers watched her for a moment before turning around and leaving her on the hook. Around 20 seconds later, Laurie’s blonde head appeared around the corner. She unhooked Hannah before leading her to behind a pile of cars. 

“Be more careful,” Hannah just stood there, hardley listening to Laurie as she took in what just happened. She couldn’t tell Laurie, not yet. Her face was still bright red, which only happened if she ran to much, which she never did. She was out of breath, not even for the reason that she ran. 

“Gah.. yeah I need to be more careful, watch myself a little more” Hannah mumbled to herself. She was in this weird state of not knowing what was going on around her, which was super dangerous as they were being hunted down by a killer. Laurie glanced over at Hannah with a raised eyebrow. 

“You seem as if you’ve seen the light” all she did was nod and wait for a response. 

“May as well have, but that doesn’t matter, we should get back to doing gens. I’m wasting time” Hannah mumbled as she looked around before sprinted over to an gen that hadn’t been started. Laurie just say there, utter confusion on her face at her friends weird actions. Teenagers these days, weird. The two of them finished their gen as the last one popped, the Nea they went in with was hooked for the last time and died, leaving the other three to open gates and live. They heard him hit tier three, and they became worried anxiously checking around them as the gate slowly clicked open. They gate finally opened as they saw him come towards them menacingly. The other two ran out while Hannah waited the extra few seconds to see Michael, she winked at him before sprinting out not wanting to be put on the hook. As she ran out she saw his head tilt slightly, and what seemed to be a slight shake of his head. She caught up too her friends and they arrived at the campfire together. Strangely enough, everyone seemed to be looking at her.

“You wanna tell us about your day dreams during trials?” David asked crossing his arms a little. 

“God why does anyone care? I wasn’t my normal self am, how am I supposed to be? Hannah asked defensively, crossing her arms. 

“I never said you had to be normal, it’s just not like you to be all frozen in a trial” David kept his calm demeanor, despite the angry Hannah. She noticed the eyes of the other survivors on her. They had clearly picked up that something was off about her. 

“I wasn’t daydreaming. I was just tired okay?” Hannah huffed quietly before she turned to walk off to the treeline to lie down. 

“There’s something going on with her,but I think it’s best we just give her some time by herself” Savanah piped up from the center of the survivors group. They nodded in agreement as they glanced in the direction she went in. 

“I did hear her say something, but I couldn’t make it out in the trial, I also didn’t see anything only Meyers walking away” Laurie shrugged a little. She seemed a bit worried as she looked back at everyone else. They soon dispersed, and went back to their normal activities. Laurie glanced at the curled up Hannah near the treeline and considered Savanah’s words. Maybe she was right. Laurie turned from Hannah and headed towards the pile of electronics. 

****** 

Against the treeline, Hannah was curled upon the shade of a big oak tree. Well, if there was any sun, then there would be shade. Maybe she should ask the entity about sun. But why would he care? Hannah stopped herself before she could become any more distracted. She brought herself back to reality and pictured the large mass of Myers. She felt her cheeks heat up and she burrowed her head into her shirt. 

“Fuck!” she cried. “This can’t be happening.” Footsteps approached and Hannah looked up, finding Savanah a few feet from her. 

“Can I sit?” she asked simply, pointing at the ground next Hannah. She nodded and looked back to the ground. She heard Savanah situate herself a few feet away. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hannak shook her head softly. Rather then pushing, Savanah sat next to Hannah, fiddling with the sticks around them. Hannah was grateful for the company and the lack of talking. Sometimes she just needed to sit with someone. They sat together for hours, as they watched people come and go for trials. Eventually, Savanah turned to Hannah.

“Do you feel better?” Hannah sighed before turning to Savanah. 

“Slightly, thank you.” Savanah nodded and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. 

“Are you in a place where you want to talk about it?” All Hannah answered with was a quiet sigh. 

“It makes no sense, and I don’t need anyone thinking I’m absolutely crazy” all she let out was a small laugh. “I don’t even know what’s going on myself,” she sat up and put her head in her hands, and shook her head. 

“I think we are all absolutely crazy here, that’s nothing new here” Savanah saw the small smile on Hannah’s face appear. 

“Oh trust me, I don’t think you understand how insane it is. I don’t need them all questioning me so” Hannah shrugged. 

“You can trust me with a secret you know, I’m not about to go and spill it. I understand, plus we are stuck here. The least you can do is trust me” Savanah put her hand on Hannah’s shoulder for a second. 

“I trust you” Hannah pauses for a second staring off “but it’s not time to talk about this. Maybe once I have more of an... understanding” she smiled kindly at Savanah.

“I can wait then, you are always free to talk to me when you need” she rubbed Hannah’s shoulder one last time before she walked back over to the group. Hannah watched her walk away and slowly stood up.


	7. A Little Bit of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its Hannah here! Im actually updating this chapter!! I know amazing I actually do some work here.. hehe. Thank everyone who reads this for reading it! It means a lot for me to see the numbers increase everyday. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to give us more ideas. We are getting more and more limited and LOVE the help. Also the list of songs mentioned in the story will be here incase you want to listen to any of them. (Id recommend it I love all of them :) )  
> Songs:  
> 1\. Womanizer - Brittany Spears  
> 2\. I Think Im In Love - Kat Dahlia  
> 3\. S. L. U. T - Bea Miller

“Hannah! Just in time! Look what Laurie found!” Feng said, holding up some sort of machine. 

“Oh my god, is that a karaoke machine??” Hannah asked, pushing her way to the front of the survivors. 

Feng grinned and nodded and Hannah laughed. 

“This is amazing! What songs are there?” Hannah asked. Feng smirked and threw Hannah one of then microphones. The machine was plugged into one of the shitty TVs from the hospital, but somehow it worked, even though the tv wasn’t plugged into anything. 

The song started and Hannah grinned. 

“Superstar, where you from, how’s it going?” Hannah sang. The rest of survivors had gathered around Hannah and Feng. Savanah pushed herself to the front and joined Hannah.

“I know you, got a clue what you’re doing,” Savanah continued smiling. She laughed and Feng popped up from in between them. 

“You can play brand new to all the other chicks out there,” she sang, throwing her hand up. Laurie and Claudette started to clap along and Nea began to dance and pulled Meg around with her. The men of the campfire stared silently, almost unimpressed. That is, until Savanah tugged David’s hand. 

“I know what you are, what you are baby,” she winked and David smirked. They danced around the campfire both laughing. Savanah was pulled from David’s hold by Hannah where she had pointed her finger at Ace. Savanah and Feng joined in grinning. 

“You’re a womanizer, oh, womanizer, oh, you’re a womanizer baby,” they sing together. Ace shrugs. 

“What can I say? I’m a ladies man.” Bill hit the back of his head and everyone laughed. 

“That was the most fun I’ve had in months!” Savanah says. 

“I’m calling dibs!” Hannah says, clicking through the songs available.  
She finds one, and thinks it over. ‘Well, here we go’ she thinks, clicking begin. The song begins and she lifts the microphone to his mouth. 

“Times been ticking hearts are running, think that Cupid’s up to something, you ask me how I feel, I say nothing.” Savanah face was filled with recognition and Feng smiled. Only the young ones had figured out the song. Surprisingly enough, Jake also cracked a smile. He had never been open about his past, but this song must have struck a chord. He gently grabbed Claudette’s hand and begin to dance with her, even as her face burned red.

“Cause I can’t admit that you got all the strings and know just how to tug em! I think I’m in love, again,” Hannah sang. It was around this moment that Hannah saw the hulking man standing on the tree line, partially obscured by the large oaks. She closed her eyes and did her best to ignore him even as she felt his stare burning into her. 

“My heart’s pacing, I’m confused I’m dazing.” when she opened her eyes, Myers had disappeared. She let out a breath and continued to sing. 

“I say fuck you, while I’m thinking of you as my husband. I think I’m love, I think I’m in love again!” She glanced at the faces of her friends, no her family, and felt as if she was lying to all of them. 

“I think I’m in love again.” She finished the song and her fellows clapped for her. She threw her microphone to Claudette and made an excuse that she wasn’t feeling well before making her way into the forest. 

She walked quietly, only the quiet sound of of leaves under her feet gave her away. She looked around every tree and every bush hoping to even catch a glimpse of him. She also watched out for anything, and anyone. This ground was no one's safe territory and anything was possible out here. She shivered, it was chilly when you weren’t standing near the campfire. She was a bit worried that she would be attacked by an angry killer, she could be a bit toxic at times. She glanced back, the glow of the campfire still visible, but it was to far out for the others to see her. She sighed about to give up on looking for him when she heard a noise. She turned around quickly and found him standing behind her. She gasped jumping back quickly. 

“Shouldn’t sneak up on a girl like that” she crossed her arms, but smiled a little. All that replied to her was the wind moving some of the leaves around. “All I want is to know what happened in the trials. You.. you” she sighed quietly, his hand moved and touched her shoulder softly. Her body froze, even though she wanted to trust him. She and all the other survivors lived in fear. “I just want to understand what’s going on. I feel like I’m crazy, I feel like I can’t do this, and that I’m betraying them. But I can’t stop” she shook her head “I’m just going to talk my heart out to you I hope you know” she went quiet as she looked at the ground.

His hand moved from her shoulder up to her face, he continued to watch her.

“You kissed me!” She took in a sharp breath “You kissed me, in the trials. And I don’t know what’s going on, I should hate it. But I love it, I’m in love with someone who has to try and kill us” she glanced around, she was happy that she wasn’t able to see anyone else, and that they wouldn’t be able to see her. There was silence for a few minutes.

“I just wish you could just expl...” she was cut off as he put a finger over her mouth. She looked confused, but before she could say anything again he leaned down and pressed the plastic lips to her lips. She froze wide eyed, and her face burned bright red. She moved her hand and pushed at the mask to move the bottom of it before she pressed her lips to his to actually kiss him. Her arms went around her neck and he lifted her off the ground. After a few seconds he set her down, and pulled the mask back into place. 

Hannah was absolutely speechless. She stared up at him in amazement. 

“Holy shit” was all she could say. An almost silent laugh escaped his lips before he turned and started walking back. She stayed there for a few more moments before she started walking back. 

“Would you like to explain what I just saw?”


	8. The Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone it’s me again. A.k.a not Hannah :). You can call me Villain if you’d like! Speaking of Thanks Hannah for uploading! I get no WiFi in school, so you would have had to wait. Anyway, the songs in this Chapter are S.L.U.T by Bea Miller (not in last chapter) and U + Ur Hand by Pink! One last note, Christmas Special in the works! Anyway, I’ll let you read now!

Hannah froze, and slowly looked up to meet the eyes of Savanah. “I... I thought I was alone. You can’t tell anyone, they will kill me” she begged quietly wishing Savanah hadn’t seen that. “Please...” she whispered fearfully. Savanah sighed. 

“I honestly don’t believe they could ever do that, but if you really think so I won’t say anything,” she said, rubbing Hannah’s shoulder. “Your secret is safe with me.” Hannah nearly burst into tears of relief. 

“Thank you,” she said, wrapping Savanah with her arms. She felt Savanah pat her back. 

“Alright we should get back to the rest.” Hannah nodded and she and Savanah walked back to the others. 

“So, what was that thing between you and David?” Hannah asked Savanah winking. Savanah went red. 

“I was feeling confident, nothing more or less,” she said, all the while refusing to meet Hannah’s eyes. Hannah chuckled. 

“Whatever you say~” she said. Savanah smacked her back and Hannah laughed louder. As they approached the group of survivors, they found Meg and Nea in the middle of the group, microphones in hand. 

“Keep your drink just give me the money! It’s just you and your hand tonight!” They cried, high fiving. The survivors clapped and Meg threw the microphone to Savanah. 

“Your turn!” She said. Savanah laughed and headed over to the machine. She scrolled for a few moments before smiling and selecting a song. The music began and Hannah smiled and clapped in rhythm with Feng. 

“I love myself, I wanna see it, When I turn around look on the mirror, and if you don’t like it you can leave it!” She sang, putting her hand on her hip. 

“And it’s really not my fault you’re scared of a Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing!” Savanah danced around the group of survivors, occasionally stopping to pull one into a dance with her. First was Claudette, she blushed but laughed and danced along. Then came Ace, his wink through is sunglasses made Savanah laugh. Lastly was David. 

“And it’s really not my fault if your scared of a Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing.” 

Hannah stood in the background crossing her arms with a small smirk on her lips as she watched Savanah and David. She made sure that her friend was done singing, and was by David before she took a big deep breath and called out “JUST KISS ALREADY!”

“H..Han!” Savanah turned to look at her friend, she was wide eyed and red faced. David was no better, and was just sputtering out words trying to realize what just happened. 

“You know you wanna! Just kiss!” She looked at everyone nodding. 

“Hannah! HANNAH!” Savanah cried glaring daggers at her friend. 

“Wha..” David watched Savanah, even though Savanah wouldn’t be able to see it. 

“Kiss!” Called Hannah, soon some and then all of the survivors were starting to chant ‘Kiss’ towards Savanah and David. There was clapping and whistling. But while Savanah was looking around wide eyed at everyone when her arm was grabbed and she was turned around and pulled into a kiss by David. Cries of celebration rang out around the campfire. While everyone was cheering and celebrating Laurie made her way over to Hannah. 

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better” Laurie whispered as she pulled Hannah into a hug. Hannah hugged her back smiling. 

“Thank you, and sorry for my outburst. I don’t know what came about me” Hannah laughed nervously. 

“Sometimes the stress of these just gets to you, it’s completely normal” Laurie pulled back looking the younger blonde in the eyes. 

“Thank you Laurie, you’re the best kind of friend to have. You and Savanah” Hannah smiled faintly. Laurie just smiled back at her. 

*****

It was only expected that after such a long break, trials were nonstop. It seemed the half the campfire was gone at once. Hannah included. However the strangest thing was that she never came back. Her friends around the campfire were getting worried. It was never like them to wait this long to exit the trials. At first it was fun to try and find the hatch, or play with the killer, but now it was just get out and survive. Hannah was no exception, so for her to not be back yet was worry some. As Kate, Nea, and Ace approached the campfire, Savanah walked up to them.

“Have you seen Hannah?” Kate shook her head. 

“No, Laurie was in our trial but she was sacrificed.” Savanah nodded before heading back to David and Feng. 

“What about you? Wasn’t Hannah in your trial?” Savanah asked both Feng and David who were chatting about something. 

“Yeah she was, you haven’t seen her either have you?” Feng asked looking a bit concerned. 

“I haven’t seen her either. Last I knew she was in the other exit gate. But she should be back by now” David shrugged a little. 

“Where is she..?” Savanah asked quietly as she went to find her friend. ‘Michael’ she thought heading off down the path towards the other fire.

“And where do you think you’re going babe?” David came up behind Savanah, wrapping arm around her waist. 

“Ah, I’m just going to see if Julie or Susie has seen Hannah,” she said, turning around and patting his cheek. He frowned.

“I don’t want you to go alone, they’re really dangerous.” Savanah knew he was worried, but couldn’t help feel the slightest bit offended. 

“You and I both know I can protect myself just fine,” she said, placing a hand on her hip. 

“I know, but…” he sighed. “Just be careful okay?” She kisses his cheek and headed towards the woods. The killers campfire was only around 2 minutes away, but she was chilled by the lack of the familiar warmth. She arrived soon enough, and pleased to discover the man she was looking for first. 

“Michael.” She walked up behind him, and he spun around, knife pulled out of his coveralls. 

“Woah, woah, calm down. It’s about Hannah,” she explained, putting her hands up in a surrender motion. At the mention of Hannah, he dropped the knife and quickly walked towards her. She took two steps backwards for every step he took towards her.

“Stop,” She nearly yelled “she never came back after the trials”


	9. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Hannah again! So I didn't exactly know where to end this chapter, it was either way to long or way to short so I tried to find a medium, I might change it, or Villain will. I hope you like it! I had a fun time writing it.

Hannah quickly fast vaulted over a pallet and continued running. She was breathing heavily, as she heard his growing footsteps. She let out a cry of fear as she continued to run around the map of Lampkin Lane. She saw an open door to a house and bolted up the stairs quickly being followed by her attacker. 

The Clown. 

Everyone else was out of the trials, yet she got stuck in them. All the exit gates were closed and she couldn’t lose him. This hadn’t ever happened before and she didn’t know why it was. But boy was he pissed, she had been more toxic than ever before. All she had to do was continue to outrun him. She didn’t know what to do though, she couldn’t leave. She quick vaulted from the window in the upstairs and landed hard on the ground. 

“FUCK! That hurt like a bitch” she said as she took off running again. It seemed she had managed to lose him for a bit so she hid behind some rocks trying to catch her breath before their next chase. 

“Please dear entity, don’t let me have an asthma attack right now” she whispered quietly. Being horribly asthmatic sucked in this situation. In the moonlight her eyes caught a shard of glass, it wasn’t huge but it could work as a potential weapon against him. She got up and started crouching and continued to walk so the crows wouldn’t give her up. She glanced around and then back in front of her and she noticed him walking straight at her. 

“JESUS CHRIST” she screamed before standing back up and booking it the other way. She made her way towards the Myers house, shard of glass in hand. Now would not be the time to fall on the ground. As she ran upstairs he threw one of his potions at her. She screamed once again, but this time she fell on the stairs and was grabbed by the Clown. 

“Leave me alone you mother fucker!” She started trying to wiggle as he walked her out of the Myers house. She took a deep breath before taking the glass shard and stabbing it into the back of his neck. He dropped her, not before he got her with his knife though. She grinned and continued to run. She looked at the bloody shard of glass and kept running. Now it was kill or be killed. She knew she had the disadvantage but could at least try to attack him enough in hopes she could leave. She ran back to the Meyers house since it was the closest open house, and ran up the stairs. Instead of fast vaulting from the window she ran to the other side and waited for him to go up the stairs. 

“Come at me bitch. What? Tired?” She sneered. She heard his big feet enter the house. He quickly made his way up the stairs, but before he could make it the entire way she jumped from the railings onto his back and shoved the shard of glass into his neck again and pulled it out and sliced it down his back. She tumbled down the stairs. If he wasn’t angry before, he was now. He took quick chase. She was on the verge of an asthma attack when she collapsed to the ground, gasping for any air she could get. She was quickly grabbed by the Clown and then slammed back on the ground. She gasped in pain, and for air. She took a deep breath before something flew across her vision. Michael had come to save her. At this thought she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. By the time she sat up, Michael had the clown in a chokehold. He growled and the clown scratched at Michaels hand. His only response was to tighten his hold. Finally when the clown was unresponsive, Michael released him. He saw Hannah sitting up and walked over to her, and gently picked her up. 

“Michael, Michael, Thank you,” she whispered out. She felt safe and comfortable in arms, knowing that he would protect her. She curled into his shoulder before letting the sound of his feet crunch the leaves lull her to sleep. 

****

It didn’t take long but Hannah did regain partial consciousness on the walk and was staying close to Michael as he walked in fear that someone else would come after them. 

“Thank you...” was the only thing she said on the entire walk. She quickly lost consciousness again.  
—

As Hannah regained consciousness again, she was back at the survivors campfire. She looked around and let out a quiet grunt. “Ima kill that bitch” she mumbled quietly. 

“Oh Hannah’s awake” Ace said with a small laugh, everyone who was there at the time made their way back over to her. 

“Hey honey, how are you doing?” Laurie asked as she ran her fingers through Hannah’s hair. 

“My lungs feel like they’re made of lead, and my back feels like there’s rocks under them” Hannah sat herself up slowly, everything came back to her as she looked at them wide eyed. 

“Do you know how you got back here?” Laurie pulled Hannah closer to her, and Hannah gave in. 

“No, I don’t remember almost anything” she picked up as all the other survivors looked at each other unknowing of what to let her know. 

“Michael brought you back” David crossed his arms as he looked down at her. Hannah went wide eyed and started making noises, not knowing what to say but fearful of everyone’s thoughts. 

“Savanah explained everything to us” Laurie whispered looking down at Hannah. 

“I.. it.. I” Hannah tried sputtering out words but she couldn’t say anything. She watched all the survivors and she looked around fearfully, no one said anything to her and she feared outcast from them. Would she have her family anymore? 


	10. A Mystery Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 10! The Christmas special should be out on the 25th for everyone in America at least. And 300+ reads? You spoil us! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. See you guys soon!

“Savanah explained everything to us” Laurie whispered looking down at Hannah. 

“I.. it.. I” Hannah tried sputtering out words but she couldn’t say anything. 

“You don’t need to explain, we may not understand. But we still love you for who you are Hannah” Bill piped up from the back of the group. Hannah smiled happily, looking like she’d cry. 

“When you’re feeling like yourself again. I gotta know what happened, can’t keep it to yourself Hannah!” Feng cried enthusiastically. Hannah laughed softly. 

“I don’t.. I don't even know. I was leaving, and then the gates closed. Like the trial had ended but I was stuck,” Hannah whispered talking a deep breath. “The Clown was also there and he wanted blood. I remember running, and running, and running. But he was always there. It was terrifying, especially when you’re as afraid of clowns as I am,” she let out a quiet laugh trying to lighten the mood. “I jumped out a window and got a bit of a break and found some glass.. and I used that as a weapon. It worked pretty well. He grabbed me so I stabbed it into his neck,” Hannah got a high five from Feng. “Then I decided to fight back, I ran upstairs into the Meyers house, and jumped down on him stabbing his neck and back. But in the street I collapsed, and he threw me onto the ground,” she got some cheers and high fives from the survivors about her fighting back. “Then Michael was there and.. and he saved me,” Hannah trailed off looking at the sky sighing a little. 

“Well I don’t know about the rest of you, but that’s a damn good story. You did awesome in there Hannah!” Feng yelled getting some nods in agreement. 

“How much did she tell you?” Hannah asked quietly as she took a deep breath. 

“I may have told them all of it” Savanah laughed a little as the others who were in the trials followed them. 

“All all?” Hannah asked with a dead look in her eyes. 

“All all” Savanah nodded. 

“Thanks..” Hannah sighed nodding as well. Savanah gave her a smile and a thumbs up. 

“I’m going to kill that bitch ass Clown though!” Hannah started standing up, but was mostly held back by Laurie. 

“We don’t need you dying in the process” Laurie shook her head at the smaller blonde girl. 

“I won’t! He needs to pay for the shit he put me through” Hannah fought against Laurie, David came over to help hold her down. 

“I’d agree, he does but you realize how much smaller you are?” Laurie asked trying to calm her down. 

“Fine.. fine,” Hannah sighed “just let me go!” David and Laurie looked at each other reluctantly. “Well? You going to hold me down for the rest of your lives? It all makes sense” she raised an eyebrow. 

“We will let you go Hannah, just don’t be an idiot,” David said slowly. Laurie looked at him and nodded as they slowly let go of her. 

“YEET!” Screamed Hannah as she grabbed a broken tree branch and sprinted towards the cross over. She was quickly followed by David and Ace who lagged quite behind. 

“IMA KILL YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH!” Hannah screamed as she entered the killers area. All the killers turned to look at the small blonde survivor who entered their area. “Ima fuck you up!” She screamed walking towards the Clown. None of the killers moved, just looked at her like she was an idiot. The Clown stood up to fight the smaller girl, but when Michael also stood up and watched him, he sat back down. 

“HANNAH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING???” Ace cried as him and David ran over to her and grabbed her before they started dragging her from there. 

“We are sorry about her” David called as he continued to hold back the now screaming Hannah who attempted to get from their grasp. “I swear to god you’re an idiot, but damn can I admire your confidence,” David said as they entered back into their camp. 

“Hannah, next time you’re going to run in there like that, at least bring a buddy!” Savanah called to Hannah.

“Don’t give her any ideas!” Laurie cried. 

“You could bring me!” Feng called from afar. 

“You all have a death wish don’t you?” Jake just shook his head, he was sitting next to Claudette who giggled quietly. 

“Ima get your boooooyfriend if you don’t calm down” Savanah joked as she watched Hannah go wide eyed. 

“I’ll take you down!” Hannah called fighting back again. 

“How? You’re just.. so short. You’re an ankle biter” Savanah laughed watching the smaller blonde girl fight against the two much stronger men. 

“Everyone can see your heart eyes, can’t keep them off David I see?” Hannah grinned, but continued to fight them off, a losing battle. 

As Hannah looked around she noticed that 8 of the survivors were gone, she hoped them well in their trials. Better luck than she had.


	11. Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it was a lot to add our friend into this, especially right now when not everything is going so well for him. This chapter is really a rollercoaster so get ready for that! We have so much written right now, and I want to be able to tell you everything but I cant, and ugh!! Anyways have fun reading!
> 
> -Hannah

Everyone that had previously thought Hannah had calmed down some, a few hours after the clown incident. However, this was quickly proven false when Hannah, Feng, and Savanah disappeared. The thought struck Laurie when she was looking for Feng to ask her about a small machine she had found in the electronics. 

“David! Have you seen Hannah or Savanah?” She asked him. He turned to look at her, concern running over his face. 

“I thought they were with you?” Suddenly the realization came upon both of them. 

“Ace! We need your help!” Laurie cried as David raced down the path to the killers fire. 

At this exact moment by the killers fire, Hannah stood, hands on her hip flanked Savanah and Feng. 

“Yo!” Hannah cried. “I’m here for a little bit of revenge.” The clown wheezed out a laugh and stood up at the same time that Michael went and stood behind the the girls. This caused the clown sit back down immediately. Hannah turned around and glared at Michael. 

“I can handle myself Michael!” She said. Michael, as expected, said nothing and just stared. She huffed and back around. 

“Fight me bitch!” She cried holding up a stick like a sword. Even Savanah and Feng, both loyal to their friend, snorted. She turned to glare at them before turning to look at the clown again. She elected throw her stick at him rather than charging him straight up. This, however, proved to be ineffective so she reached for the first thing she found on the ground. So she threw a rock at him. And it hit him squarely between the legs. The clown collapsed and Hannah screeched in victory. 

“Eat it fucker!” She cries, as Feng and Savanah both their own sticks at him. Feng misses by a mile, but Savanah’s lands squarely on his nose. He crys again and Hannah feels herself get pulled backwards by someone. 

“What the fuck Hannah!” She hears David cry from beside her ear. She struggles against him, even though she knows he’s much stronger than her. 

“I wanted revenge!” Hannah says. David grunts before handing her to Michael. 

“Couldn’t you have grabbed your girlfriend earlier Michael?” Laurie asks, walking next to them. Predictably Michael says nothing but flips her off instead. She snorts and turns back to see Savanah and David arguing. She pushes Michael and Hannah along faster and grabs Feng's hand. 

“We should go,” she says pointing back at Savanah and David. Feng nodded and let Laurie drag her behind Hannah, who was still fighting, and Michael trailing behind. 

“Are you fucking kidding me David? I’m fine!” Savanah cries, throwing her hands up in anger. 

“Oh I’m sorry that I want to protect my girlfriend!” David argues back. 

“Accept that I can take care of myself! I don’t need your help!” 

“You wanna be alone?! FINE. STAY THAT WAY!” David cried before storming through the woods. 

“Fuck!” Laurie heard Savanah call from behind her. The rest of the walk back was silent and she heard the sniffles of the woman behind her. Laurie knew better than to try and approach the woman, everyone in time learned to leave her when she was upset. 

“Imagine if that was us,” Hannah whispered up to Michael, who only looked down at her. He just shook his head at her a little. “I’m going to get more revenge on that Clown bitch asshole mother fucker if it’s the last thing I do” she nodded a little. A very quiet sigh came from Michael. She waited for the others to walk away fully before she turned and looked up at him. “You’re a bit to tall right now,” she smiled. He leaned down and picked her up, and got a kiss as a reward before setting her back down so she could go back to the other survivors. 

****

“Ugh.. I hate this. I don’t wanna be here” Hannah mumbled as she looked around Coldwind Farms. She shivered a little as she started looking around for a generator. She didn’t know who else was in the trials with her. She hadn’t been paying attention. All of a sudden she heard a manly scream that she hadn’t ever heard before. “Fucking rough” she giggled thinking that it might be a new survivor. As she was half way done with the gen, she heard the heartbeat of the killer. She got off her gen and turned a corner running into The Nurse. She let out an ear piercing scream and turned around getting hit once. She quickly yeeted out of there and managed to crouch in a dark area and get away from her. She made her way back towards a generator and started it. Two clicks, two gens down, three to go. She turned around hearing the heartbeat, watching the poor newbie get chased. She just started laughing again. She saw Kate running in the direction of the newbie. Hannah just went back to doing her gen. The newbie got hooked. 

“About damn time, can’t outrun a killer forever” she made her way over to him, to try and be nice. He was alone so she grabbed him down, and took him behind a rock to heal him. 

“Hey newbie I’m Hannah!”

“Where you the one who laughed at me?” The newbie asked. 

“You’re completely correct on that, so you going to tell me your name?” She asked as she continued to wrap his shoulder. 

“Why the fuck are we here?” He asked

“Beats me, I just woke up in one of these a long time ago” she sighed “now all I do is talk to survivors, around a campfire and do this” she nodded a little. 

“Fucking wonderful” The newbie mumbled as he went off to go repair a gen. Hannah followed. 

“We only have three,” Hannah gen dinged “two to go” she smiled happily. She heard Jake get hooked, Hannah rushed off to go help him. She quickly got him down, and as they were healing she found them and they split up once again. Sadly Jake went back down, and Hannah hid behind another rock. She ran towards Jake again but found the Nurse standing right in front of Jake with no intent on leaving. “Fucking camping ass bitch” she mumbled “ILL AVENGE YOU!” She cried as she ran off. 

“Thanks Hannah!” Called Jake, the nurse didn’t leave him. Hannah ran off to find a gen. Another gen popped, one left and they’d be good. 

Kate went down and Hannah sprinted as fast as she could to get the Jake who was nearly sacrificed. She pulled him off seconds before he’d be sacrificed. She ran off with him and wrapped him up. She sent him off to the gen and she ran after Kate. The Nurse was camping her as well. 

“Aww given up, gotta start camping now silly child” Hannah sneered as she kept yelling at the nurse. The nurse didn’t flinch. “PUSSY!” She screamed as she last gen popped. She knew the survivors would all rush towards her to help. 

“They’ll be here soon!” Hannah looked around, there was a gate very close to the Kate. She knew when the gates opened because she had Jake by her. 

“Newbie left.. typical. So we gotta do this by ourselves” Jake sighed. 

“RUN!” Hannah screamed as she charged in there, like an idiot. Jake followed right after her. 

“Get Kate down, I’ll take the hit for you” she called running in front of the Nurse. She obviously tried to get her down. The three of them bolted towards the exit gates. Right as Hannah was to get out, she got knocked by managed to crawl to her safety. 

Once they were back at their campfire. Hannah looked at the other survivors “WEVE GOT A NEWBIE!” She cried as she looked around for him. She found him and quickly walked over to him. The other survivors who were there quickly followed. 

“What’s his name?” Kate asked quickly. 

“I don’t know, asked two times and I got nothing but curse words” Hannah shrugged looking up at the newbie. 

“Why the fuck do I need to tell you?” The newbie asked. 

There were many sighs in the crowd. Hannah just face palmed. Some of the people introduced themselves to the newbie. 

“Sup nerd, my name’s Savanah. Welcome to Hell.” Eaven simply stared at her. Hannah snorted. 

“Look buddy, lighten up. We’re all a team, no, a family here.” Savanah said, throwing her arm around Eaven. The rest of the survivors nodded and a couple vocalized their agreement. 

“My name’s Eaven,” he said, shrugging Savanah’s hand off his shoulder. She simply fistbumped him. The other survivors introduced themselves and he simply nodded in acknowledgement. He did however, seem relatively interested in Feng when she mentioned she was a gamer. She felt the mist curl around her feet and she sighed. The last thing she was a Eaven talking to Feng.


	12. Trials after Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hannah and I have actually finished writing this book so chapters will be longer now. Don’t worry too much about the end, there’s still awhile to go. Anyway, David is my guilty pleasure I adore him?? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

When Hannah awoke, she was next to large ship of the Pale Rose. Fucking hell, the swamp. She crouched low using the tall grass to her advantage as she worked her way over to a nearby gen. She was pleasantly surprised to find David already working on it. 

“You know who else it is?” She whispered. He shook his head and continued to work diligently on the gen. He wasn’t in a great mood then. The finished the gen relatively quickly before the creepy tune of the Huntress filled Hannah’s ears. She slipped into a nearby locker, and listened for the Huntress to pass. When the humming faded, she slowly exited the locker and made her way up the deck of the Pale Rose. She began to work on the generator and was nearly scared to death by light footsteps behind her. She whipped around to find Savanah with a toolbox in hand. They worked together to finish the gen, but just before it popped a scream rang out. Ace was the unlucky one it seems. 

“Go work on a gen, I’m gonna get Ace,” Hannah whispered, pointing at a gen on the other side of the Rose. Savanah nodded and headed over toward the gen. Hannah rushed to where she heard Ace scream and found him on a hook. Just as she pulled him down, another scream cut across the swamp. David has been hooked. She healed up Ace before running towards David’s location. She didn’t find him, but she find footprints and heard another gen pop. Two left. She made her way over to another where she found David being wrapped up by Savanah. 

“You okay?” She asked him softly. He nodded and the three started working on the generator. They heard Ace yell again before his yell was cut off abruptly. The Huntress had brought a Mori. The humming began to float threw the air. Hannah griminaced but continued the work on the gen. The heartbeat began to ring in her ears and Hannah heard Savanah and David both run. Despite that, she continued to work and popped the gen just as the Huntress grabbed her and threw Hannah over her shoulder. She began to wiggle, but was hooked almost immediately. She screamed and clawed at her shoulder. Seconds later, Savanah appeared. She yanked Hannah down and began to heal her up. The humming began to come closer. 

“Fuck she left David,” Savanah cussed under her breath. She pushed Hannah, but the Huntress had her targets locked. The hatchet stuck into her back and Hannah screamed. She saw the Ebony Mori keychain on the Huntress’ hatchet and immediately knew what was coming. The axe swung into her back roughly and Hannah died quickly. 

*****  
When she came to, Hannah saw Savanah standing by the campfire anxiously. She rushed over to Hannah as soon as she saw her sit up. 

“Are you okay? I know she had a Mori.” Hannah didn’t even get a word out of her mouth before Savanah was rushing over to David, who had sat up on the other side of the fire. She almost flew into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

“Don’t you ever do that again,” she said, her voice partly muffled by the fabric of his shirt. 

“So are we okay now?” He asked as she turned her head to look at him. 

“We’re perfect,” she said, kissing him. Ace wolf-whistled and David flipped him off. 

“So I get you guys are better and I’m happy for you, but what did he do?” Feng asked. Savanah said nothing and buried her head into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her head and he explained. 

“We had found the hatch, but didn’t have a key. I heard the Huntress coming around, so I let her Mori me so she could escape.” Hannah saw the muscles in Savanah’s arms clenched tightly around David. 

“Sweetheart, you’re kinda choking me out here.” Savanah quickly released David and elected to lean against him instead. David leaned against a nearby log, and the couple both fell asleep within minutes. 

“I wish I had a phone right now,” Hannah said, as she watched the two sleep. Murmurs of agreement and laughter broke out among the survivors. Laurie walked over to Hannah, something in her hand. 

“Is this a phone?” She asked holding up the gadget she had planned to ask one of the younger girls about. Hannah nodded excitedly before snatching the phone from Laurie and snapping a picture of the sleeping couple. 

“Blackmail,” She cackled. She felt someone touch her shoulder and turned to find the Newbie, Eaven, standing there. 

“So I’ve only got the gist of what’s happening here, but we’re all in hell right?” Hannah nodded in confirmation. 

“How can they be happy? Even knowing what happens to them every day?” He asked, gesturing at Savanah and David. 

“When you’re here, you’ve got to make your own happiness,” Hannah said, standing up and brushing herself off. She thought that Eaven glanced at a laughing Feng, but decided that she must just be tired. She walked to the edge of the wood and yelled. 

“MICHAEL!” Crows chirped in anger and she heard someone throw a rock at her but miss. It must have been the tired Savanah. She turned around and winked and then was pulled into someone’s embrace. 

“Mikeyyy,” she cooed. “What a hero.” He snorted and Hannah grinned and stretched in his arms. 

“I wanna take a nap, wanna join?” Michael nodded and carried her into the forest. 

“Where are we going?” She asked him, alarming rushing through her veins. Michael was still a serial killer and could definitely snap her like a twig. He didn’t respond and she began to wiggle in his arms. His grip tightened and she heard the rushing of water nearby. He set her down gently in front of a stream. 

“Holy shit,” she breathed out. “I need to get the others!” She took off back they way they had come screaming the entire time. 

“GUYS! MICHAEL FOUND A STREAM! WE CAN SHOWER!” When she reached the campfire, everybody was looking at her in confusion. Well, except for Savanah and David who were glaring at her, their nap being interrupted.

“It’s a stream guys! Come on!” She said, almost bouncing up and down with energy. She lead them back to the stream and nearly everyone was celebrating in excitement. She saw Michael who was just watching them, and jumped up into his arms. 

“You’re the best!” She cried as Michael wrapped his arms around her letting her hug him. “Also you’re about to see a lot of half naked people I think. So I mean you can do what you please. I’ll just sit here with you if you want,” she dropped back to the ground and sat down patting the ground next to her. He sat himself down next to her and they watched various members of the campfire strip down to nothing but their undergarments and splash into the river together. By far the wettest pair was David and Savanah. Savanah had decided it was a good idea to start a splash war against him. By the time they were finally tired out, they were shaking from the cold. Hannah shook her head and handed Savanah her sweater. 

“Bless you Hannah.” she wrapped herself up and sat down next to Hannah. Hannah patted her head before turning to Michael. 

“Alright, I appreciate you bringing me here, but you need to go so I can wash up.” Michael simply nodded before standing up and heading in the direction of the killers fire. Mostly everyone had left the stream and were headed back to the campfire, clothes in hand, to dry by the fire. 

“I’ll wait here with Hannah,” Savanah said to David and he sat down next to her. 

“Then I’ll wait here with you.” Savanah blushed, before leaning her head against David’s shoulder. They waited together in silence as Hannah finished washing her hair and come back up onto the bank. 

“You guys didn’t have to wait ya know,” She said shaking her hair in an attempt to dry it. 

“That’s okay, just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Savanah said, standing up. They began the walk back to the campfire together. They were about halfway there when a chill went up Hannah’s spine, she looked dowards to find the mist wrapping around her and Savanah. 

“Fuck!” She cried, desperately trying to shove her shirt over her head. Meanwhile, Savanah had dropped her clothes in a pile in fright, and only had David’s shirt over her head by the time they disappeared.


	13. Chills and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Sorry for taking so long to upload today, Hannah and I were both quite busy. This chapter is basically David King thirst and Dad Bill. You’re Welcome. Anyways, comments and kudos loves! Enjoy!

Hannah awoke to find herself on the cold map of Lery’s. Already her legs began to freeze. 

“Fuckkkk,” she whispered to herself as she began to look for a generator. She found one in the office and quickly began to work on it. She was around one third of the way done on it when the heartbeat appeared in her ears. She quickly crouched behind the desk, however the Hag saw her turn the corner. Hannah vaulted a window before the hag could smack her, but she missed the pallet a few feet from her. The Hag’s claw raked across her back and screamed and pushed herself to run faster. Unfortunately, the entity seemed displeased with Hannah and the Hag’s claw soon knocked her to the ground. She was hoisted over her shoulder and put on a hook almost immediately. The hag trapped her twice before leaving Hannah hanging. 

“That’s right! Fuck off!” She called to Hag’s retreating back. All this did was piss off the Hag. She turned around and sat down in front of Hannah. 

“Motherfucker…” Hannah sighed. Whatever, at least she’d get her clothes back soon. She heard too gens pop and watch the Hag stand up, before sitting back down. Hannah went into struggle by the time the third gen popped and elected to just let the entity take her instead. 

“Bitch.” Was the last thing Hannah said before she let go. 

******

She awoke at the campfire to find Savanah staring at her anxiously. 

“Sorry I couldn’t come get you. She was camping you pretty hard.” 

“Yeah, it's fine. I’m glad you got out though. Now, do you know where my pants are?” David walked up behind Hannah and handed her pants. “Perfect thank you. Now are you aware that Savanah still has your shirt on?” 

“I’m very aware of that” David sighed a little as he glanced over at Savanah. 

“You’re not getting that back” Hannah giggled a little as she started putting her pants back on. “This is nice, my legs were frozen, I should go and thank Michael later. I feel so clean and amazing,” she whispered as she sat up yawning. It occurred that she never got her nap she wanted. 

“I don’t think the entity was to happy with the fact that I was pantsless. I wasn’t happy about that either. But I’m not about to yell at the entity and get fucked in a trial,” Hannah mumbled as she got up. She made her way to the killers path, but noticed Michael was gone. He must have been in a trial. She sighed sadly and sat down by a tree, she made sure she was safe before she leaned against a tree and dozed off waiting for Michael. 

****

As if it hadn't been soon enough, the fog was wrapping itself around the survivors again. From all she knew before going in was that herself, and Eaven would be together. She didn't happen to know of anyone else. Hannah let out a audible ‘fuck’ as she came to realize they were at Gideons meat plant. She hated indoor maps with a passion, and this one the most. It was terrifying to say the least. She made her way over to the closest gen and started on it. She heard the hum of Freddy and cursed, he had to be close and she wouldn't last long on this gen. It got louder and she quickly jumped off realizing Freddy was right behind her. 

“FREDDY!” she screamed as she ran towards a pallet and threw it down right as she was pulled into the dream world. His laugh sent a shiver down her spine, but she kept running knowing he would be right behind. She managed to hide herself behind a box and watched Freddy run right past her, towards a gen that had been blown second earlier. She sighed in relief and started trying to snap herself out of it. Savanah came over to her and finished snapping her out of it. 

“Do you know who the last person is? It's myself, Eaven, and you,” Hannah whispered quietly as her and her friend crouched over to a gen to start working on. They all heard the ringing of a gen being finished, and heard Eaven scream as he went down.

“I’ll go get him,” Savanah sighed as they continued to work on the generator for a little longer, before she ran off to go help Eaven, who was now hooked. Hannah said nothing and continued to work on the generator silently finishing it not to long after. She got off it and started crouching to find a gen. It took her a little bit, and heard Savanah and Eaven running above her trying to get away from Freddy. As she was wandering around aimlessly, she bumped into the last survivor; Bill. Hannah gasped falling onto her back for a second, Bill just shook his head at the girl. The two of them quickly worked on the gen, but then the humming came back. Bill took off running, and Hannah stayed hoping to finish the generator. She was pulled into the dream world, and before she could run, she was grabbed off the gen by Freddy. She screamed loudly and started quickly trying to wiggle from his grasp, which she did not end up doing as she was hooked soon after. 

“Fucking fuck, I hate these stupid indoor maps!” Hannah screamed angrily, she looked around and saw no one else. All she heard was Bill scream and start running. She laughed darkly to herself. 

“Run old man run,” she thought she was alone but Eaven quickly appeared from around a corner and ran over to her. He said nothing to her. 

“You heard nothing from me!” She warned as Eaven shook his head at her. “Fuck off,” Hannah called as she waited to be healed. Eaven looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Sorry... fuck off kindly,” She giggled quietly and Eaven started healing her. He was not amused by the smaller girls antics. He quickly started walking towards a gen, and Hannah followed until she heard Bill scream and get hooked again. She did not laugh this time, only grimace and started making her way towards the hook he was on. 

“COMMIT!” she heard Savanah scream as the second gen popped, Savanah was quickly injured. Hannah took her opportunity to run and get Bill down. She grabbed his hand and quickly led him somewhere as she started healing him. 

“How you doin’ old man?” Hannah asked smiling a little. 

“Worse now that you're here,” Bill murmured, Hannah picked up on the small bit of sarcasm in there and brushed off the grumpy old man's comment. Once he was all healed, he pat Hannah on the back and lead her over to a gen. Just as they got there the gen Eaven must have been on a gen because one popped, just as Savanah got hooked. Hannah let out a long sigh. 

“I don't wanna do it this time,” she whined. 

“Go get her darling, I'll do the gen,” Bill was not paying too much attention to Hannah’s whining. Hannah didn't move for a second, and Bill pointed towards the stairs. Hannah turned and mocked Bill as she started walking towards the hook Savanah was on. 

“Bill made me come get you, I didn't want to,” Hannah smiled as she got Savanah off the hook, and lead her over to a corner before she started healing her. Another gen popped, two left. 

“Gee, that makes me feel so loved,” Savanah said as Hannah wrapped her shoulder. “Did you get the gen in the bathroom?” 

“Yeah, lets try and find one up here,” Hannah said, leading Savanah towards a doorway. They turned the corner, crouched towards the ground, and found a gen. They set to work as they heard Eavan get hooked again. 

“Poor dude, die’s in his first real trial,” Savanah said, as the generator continued clicking to life. Hannah nodded, her focus on getting the gen done. 

“Gotta learn someday,” she shrugged. “He doesn’t understand, but he needs us more than he wants to admit,” she looked up at Savanah. 

“It takes some time, I didn’t know you when you first came here.. but was it easy?” Savanah glanced over at Hannah who just frowned. 

“I guess it was definitely a hard switch, everything I once knew went down the drain. But here I am now, in a place where people care for me. Sad that it had to come down to being here for me to realize it,” Hannah shook her head realizing how sad that became. They soon finished up the gen, as Bills scream rang throughout the building. Hannah sighed quietly “okay. I’ll get the gate, you help him? Hannah whispered as she stood up and started walking towards the exit gate. Both of them were near Bill, thankfully. She made it to the first one and started working on it, but quickly had to run once Freddy became more interested in her than Bill. She took off running hoping for a pallet, she didn’t find one before she got hit and went down. She tried to wiggle and saw Savanah and Bill making their way towards her almost opened gate. She was set on the hook and cried out in pain. She sighed and listened for the sound of the opening gate, and the sound of footsteps as someone got chased, and another went to save her. 

“Looks like I’m saving you now darling,” Bill gave a rough smile as he grabbed her down and took her to heal. 

“Thanks... dad,” Hannah looked up at him with a playful smile as she got healed. She enjoyed it more when he was talkative with her, otherwise he was a ‘grumpy old man’ as she always stated. They made their way to the other gate and got it opened just as Savanah sprinted into sight, with as would could only assume, Freddy on her tail. Everyone made their way into the gates, and Hannah t-bagged a little before dashing out with the others. 

“That wasn’t so bad!” Hannah cried jumping happily. Bill mumbled in agreement, the three made their way back into camp to make sure Eaven was okay. 

*** 

The three found Eaven just waking from his first real death in the nightmare. 

“Doing okay?” Savanah asked him, offering him her hand. He stared at it for a moment before taking it and standing up. 

“Yeah. Just tired.” 

“Go ahead and sleep,” Savanah said pointing towards the treeline. “Trials take a lot outta ya.” Eaven nodded and walked towards the treeline, laying down close to a big oak. 

“He’s learning,” Hannah said, leaning to rest her head on Savanah’s shoulder. She nodded. 

“He’ll get there eventually.” The two ladies were approached by David, who was holding something behind his back. 

“Hey hun,” Savanah said, kissing his cheek. David said nothing for a solid minute and Savanah stared at him, worry clouding her eyes. Suddenly, he pulled a bouquet of wildflowers from behind him. 

“When I was young, my mum told me about how my dad had given her gifts while they were dating. I’m still not sure why, but I’ve made my own reason for it,” he said, offering Savanah the flowers. Multiple “awwww”’s were heard around the campfire. Savanah nodded and pulled David in for a kiss, smiling all the while.

“These are beautiful David. Thank you.” 

“You’ll have to thank Claudette for that, she helped me pick them out.” Savanah blew a kiss to Claudette who giggled and leaned against Jake’s shoulder. 

“They’re still perfect, now you can be the one to find them next time,” Savanah pulled David onto the ground by her, and kissed him once again. 

“You guys are being really touchy feely , and it’s making me hella jealous,” Hannah joked as she looked at the couple, who turned to look at her. Savanah smirked.

“Get good nerd.”


	14. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from Hannah and Villain! We hope you got everything you asked for! Enjoy the special!

When Hannah came back from her trial, feet aching and tired, she almost cried when she saw the snow. 

“LOOK OUT!” Came a yell from her right side. She turned just in time to get smacked in the face with a snowball. She shrieked and dragged her sleeve over her face in an effort to get rid of the snow. 

“Motherfuck! Who was that?!” She cried. She found a sheepish Savanah, refusing to meet Hannah’s eyes. Hannah flipped her off and as soon as she turned her back, rolled up a snowball and chucked it at her. Savanah cussed and Hannah laughed. Savanah turned around and looked at her with a critical eye before yelling. 

“Snowball Fight!” The ensuing fight was something for the ages. Unfortunately enough, neither girl was satisfied with their small snowballs. 

“MICHAEL!”

“DAVID!” Both men rushed into the clearing, worried for a moment. Then a snowball thrown by Savanah hit Michael directly in the shoulder and he sprung into action. He balled as much snow as he could into one and chucked it across the clearing. It looked to be then end of Savanah, but David jumped in, taking the brunt of the damage. 

“My hero! Now get to work!” She said, pointing at Hannah and Michael who were snickering together. He pulled the snow together and launched it across the clearing. It hit Hannah in the leg and she screeched and matched Savanah’s stare. 

“GAME ON LOSERS!” Hannah cried as she started making the snowballs, and handing them to Michael to throw at the other two. She made sure she took shelter behind Michael, as he was much bigger than she was, and the likely chance of her getting hit, was very low. Michaels strong and well aimed shots were very useful. The snowballs were a bit bigger as well, not as big as Michaels, but they did well enough. Both David and Savanah worked on making and throwing snowballs, so while there were double the amount of snowballs being thrown, a lot of them were thrown into the forest, mostly Savanah’s. As their snowball fight died down and the four meet in the middle, Hannah was holding snow in her arms as she walked behind Michael and shushed the two survivors in front of her. She looked around before she put the snow behind her back. 

“Hey Mikeeey?” Hannah asked quietly, he turned around to look at the small girl. 

“I wanna feel tall,” she sighed as she looked down. He went closer and picked her up and set her on his shoulder, she looked over everyone, and seemed to not notice the snow behind her. She took the ball of snow, and got him to look up at her before she shoved the snow into his face. Savanah and David started dying of laughter on the ground, and Michael grabbed Hannah and started walking towards a big pile of snow. 

“oh.. oh Michael! Come on no I’m sorry!” She begged as she saw the pile of snow. 

“You deserve that!” David yelled with Savanah still laughing. Hannah started wiggling as fast as she could not wanting to be thrown into a pile of snow. She managed to get out of his arms for a split second before he grabbed her and threw her into the snow pile. Laughter from all of the survivors rang throughout the campfire. 

“I’m so cold now!” Hannah cried as she got herself out of the snow. Michael snorted as he watched Hannah. She shook rapidly as she watched Michael. He grabbed her and brought her over to the campfire to try and clean up. Savanah and David walked over laughing at the snow soaked girl. There was a gasp from Laurie on the other side of the camp. 

“Christmas outfits!!” Laurie quickly walked over to them and beckoned them to follow. Hannah jumped up and quickly followed as her clothes started sticking to her skin. The other three followed soon after. Laurie started hanging out the little packages of outfits to everyone. They quickly scattered to go and change what they received. 

Savanah walked back in an outfit with a gray dress on and stereotypical devil horns on. 

“Krampus is here bitches,” Savanah called as she danced around in her Christmas outfit. 

“You guys could say I’m... horny,” David, said winking at Savanah and walking out wearing his reindeer outfit. He was shirtless with antlers on top of his head. Savanah whistled at him. 

“Your favorite red nosed reindeer,” Laurie’s voice cooed as she stepped it in a head to toe brown jumpsuit, a bright red nose, and her hair in a ponytail. 

“Ho ho HOMICIDE!” Hannah yelled as she ran out in a strapless Santa dress, with black stockings and buckle shoes. 

“I feel naked, it’s weird.” Savanah pointed over at Michael who was staring deeply at Hannah. 

“Yeah well Michael seems to love it,” Savanah watched Michael nod. Hannah’s face went bright red. Both Meg and Nea walked out as matching candy canes, Bill and Ace walked out together. Bill was a very grumpy Scrooge, while Ace was a much happier and giving Scrooge. Eaven was a Christmas tree without an angel on top, but as Feng walked over it was obvious that she was the missing angel. Claudette and Jake walked over together as red and green gifts. They smiled lovingly at each other. Everyone else seemed to be a variation of a snowflake of an elf. 

“Miikeeeeeey,” Hannah held her hands behind her back. Michael tilted his head as he looked at her. 

“I have something for you to wear,” she giggled quietly as she watched Michael shake his head, not wanting to wear anything.

“You have to, it’s only fair. Plus it’s just a hat,” she ran over to him, jumping into his arms as she put the elf hat on Michaels head. Laurie snorted and there were giggles throughout the survivors campfire. Michael looked down at Hannah and shook his head a little. Hannah nodded in response with a big goofy grin. There was an audible sign from Michael as he gave in. Hannah kissed his cheek. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered to him, and only him. She sighed happily as she watched Savanah and David who were sitting right next to the fire with huge grins on their faces. Savanah laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand in her hand. She played with his fingers softly before she looked up and kissed him. 

“David... you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me,” she whispered as David pulled her closer, putting an arm around her waist. They looked at each other with such love that can’t be broken, and such a deep caring for one another. David said something to her and Savanah giggled. 

“If it was possible, I’d sit on a couch with you, in front of a fireplace, watch Christmas movies with you, drink hot chocolate with you, I’d be at home with you,” David whispered running his fingers through her hair. Savanah’s face burned bright red as she hid her face in his chest. 

“We might not have that, but I sure do feel at home with you right now. Even in this hell universe we are stuck in. I’m glad I’m here with you, because you make everything so much better,” Savanah’s voice was muffled by David’s chest. 

“We should build a snowman,” David sat up a little looking at Savanah wide eyed, who nodded back at him. The two of them got up holding hands tightly, their breath showing as they walked over to an area with more snow in it. David started working on what he thought would be the base, but when Savanah’s was much bigger David put his half on top of it. The two of them laughed as they went to find eyes, arms, buttons, and possible at hat. They ran off with each other, happily forgetting the hellscape they were stuck in. Once they got back Hannah was talking to Laurie and Jake, sitting on Michael's lap. 

“I need to go throw snowballs at the other killers!” Hannah gasped out of the blue with eyed and excited. Michael looked down at Hannah and shook his head with a sense of urgency. 

“Hannah... no you’ll be murdered if you do that,” Laurie put her head in her hands shaking her head, Michael nodded in agreement. 

“I guess... we’ll I’m going to make a snowball fort then,” Hannah sighed a little as she went over into the snow, and started making her snowball pile. 

“You know none of us believe you,” Jake added in, both Laurie and Michael nodded in agreement with him.

“Probably a good idea, because I’m still going to,” Hannah picked up a bunch of snowballs and started stacking them on top of each other in one of her arms. Michael just watched her walk off and shook his head, she wasn’t always the brightest bulb in the bunch. She made herself to the connecting path before she walked down it. Once she was at the edge she looked at all the killers, being super boring. 

“Fuck you bitch!” Hannah cried as she wound up her arm and chucked a snowball that hit Leatherface directly in the nose. He turned and looked at her angrily. 

“I wish you the worst you insufferable asshat!” Hannah once again wound her arm up and chucked a snowball at Clown, but she missed and tried again and it hit him. 

“I don’t hate you guys, but this is for fun!” She threw many snowballs at the Frank, Joey, Suzie, and Julie, but missed many of them. She managed to hit Susie and Frank. This continued on with many of the killers who were there, before Clown started walking at her. He looked very angry, and Hannah turned and started running for her life. 

“They’re going to kill me!” Hannah cried as she sprinted into the survivors camp. Everyone looked over at her. 

“You might have deserved it!” Laurie called a few other survivors laughing a little. Hannah frowned and threw a snowball that hit Laurie in the face. Hannah smirked back at her and started throwing them at Michael. Who stood up and shook his head at her, before walking over to get her. Hannah ran around trying to not get caught. It didn’t work and he picked her up and walked over to the snowpile, and threateningly held her over it. 

“I’m sorry I’ll stop!” She cried watching him wide eyed, he nodded and brought her back to the fire. 

“Enough! Let’s do some karaoke boys!” Feng shouted. She took the closest mic and clicked through the machine, staring intently at the choices. She smirked and picked a choice and pointed at Laurie. 

“Rudolph the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows.” Laurie grew red, and surprisingly enough, Quentin gently patted her back. Feng chuckled and continued. 

“Then how the reindeer loved him  
As they shouted out with glee  
"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
You'll go down in history.” Feng bowed before tossing the microphone to Savanah. She brought David with her to the machine, and they clicked through the songs together until they found on. 

“I really can’t stay, baby it’s cold outside, I gotta go away, baby it’s cold outside,” they smiled at each other, as they began to dance together. 

“My mother will start to worry, beautiful what’s your hurry? My father will be pacing the floor, listen to that fireplace roar.” Jake pulled Claudette from the log they sat and began to slowly dance her around the fire. 

“So really I’d better scurry, beautiful please don’t hurry, well maybe just half a drink more, I’ll put some records on while I pour.” Hannah pulled Michael from their log and they danced around the fire smiling the entire time. 

“My sister will be suspicious, gosh your lips look delicious, my brother will be there at the door, waves upon a tropical shore.” David kissed Savanah and they pulled apart smiling. The mood of romance ran through the campfire, and couples danced. One of the biggest surprises was Quentin and Laurie, both who were dancing with other, faces red. Meg and Nea did silly dances moves together, both smiling. 

“Baby it's cold, Baby it's cold outside, Okay fine, just another drink then, That took a lot of convincing!” They finished, harmonizing together and kissing again. The romantic mood lingered for awhile, most couples not even noticing the lack of music until Ace pointed it out. 

“Ech romance. Disgusting.” Hannah turned to him smirking. 

“Don’t be jealous Ace, it’s not your color.” This earned a laugh from everyone, even Ace himself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Every color is my color.” Ace winked and Hannah snorted before stealing the microphone from the oblivious Savanah (still staring at David) and clicking through the songs. She grinned and the music played through the campfire, getting everyone smiling. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own,” she pointed at Michael and smiled. “More than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you!” The music picked up and Hannah pulled Feng into a dance with her, the two spinning and laughing around the campfire. 

“Santa Claus won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know!” The previously slow dancing couples had picked up the speed, swinging around the campfire laughing. 

“I’m just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe, I won’t make a list and send it to the north for ol’ Saint Nick!” Hannah walked over to Michael and kissed the dusty mask before peeling up it to kiss his lips. 

“Oh I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door! Oh, I just want you for my own more than you could ever know, make my wish come true!” She winked at Michael before taking a deep breath. 

“Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you!” Surprisingly enough, she pulled the high note off well and bowed. The entire campfire clapped and cheered and she grinned. The cheering was cut off by a flash of light in the clearing. When the light cleared and the survivors could see again, there was a pile of various decorating items. Hannah rushed forward excitedly. 

“Tinsel! Ornaments!” Everyone grabbed various items and Hannah directed everyone over to the large pine tree on the side of the clearing. Among the basic Christmas ornaments were one's for specific survivors. Savanah and David’s were matching puzzle pieces, Claudette and Jake has two matching snowmen, and Hannah’s and Michaels was a pumpkin and knife. Both snorted, but hung them on the tree regardless. The entity seemed to appreciate clever gifts and gave Meg and Nea Candy Canes. They finished the tree and everyone smiled. 

“Merry Christmas!” Hannah cried.


	15. Smashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lax updates lately, Hannah and I are kinda busy, but we’re still trying to make time for this. We both still adore these characters and definitely want to continue with them. Anyways, enjoy!

Hannah was bouncing with energy when she returned from her next trial. She had been on the Thompson house when she stumbled upon a small hole in the wall. There she had found two bottles of straight whiskey. She shoved them into her pants and was quickly filled with determination to escape. When she reached the fire, her friends sitting around it, she was actually skipping. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Feng asked. Hannah grinned and pulled the bottles from her pants. 

“Shit, is that whiskey?” David asked, walking over with Savanah. 

“Indeed it is my good sir. Now who wants to get smashed?!” She called, tearing the top off the bottle. Everyone cheered and Hannah took a sip of the bottle. The liquid burned her throat, but she never felt such a warmth in her time in the nightmare. She passed the bottle to David who took a huge swig and grinned. Savanh rolled her eyes, grabbing the bottle and sipping. She passed it too Feng and the first bottle gradually made its way through the group of survivors. It also seemed the majority of the survivors were incredible lightweights excluding David, Ace, Bill, and Jake. Hannah was 3 sips in and already she felt great. She took her fourth sip before getting up and screaming at the forest. Hannah could hear Eavens audible sigh and saw him lying on a log near the campfire. 

“MICHAEL, HELLO! MICHAEL!” She screamed into the forest. In 30 seconds flat, Hannah was picked up and she giggled. 

“Mikeyyy, I’m so glad you’re here! You want something to drink?” She asked, offering the almost empty bottle to Michael. He sighed and took the bottle, slipping it into his overall pocket. She frowned and made grabby hands toward the bottle. He shook his head and Hannah was about to protest, but the mist began to wrap around her feet. She giggled and flicked her foot around watching the mist come back and continue to curl around her. She laughed before disappearing. 

“Weeeee!” Hannah said laughing as she appeared on Lampkin Lane. She frowned. 

“I don’t like this mapppp,” she whined. A heartbeat approached her eyes and she involuntarily screamed. The heartbeat grew closer and she stumbled forwards, laughing. She came face to face with the tall Doctor, and she giggled, booping his nose. 

“Hannah!” Came a drunk squeal from behind her. Unsteady on her feet Hannah turned around before being knocked over in a hug from Savanah. They both laughed and laid on the floor as the Doctor stared at them in confusion. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice crackling. Hannah continued to laugh and Savanah nodded. 

“Yeah! W-we’re just really happyy!” The Doctor stared at them for a moment before looking towards the sky. 

“I can’t kill them for free. That’s no fun!” A large black claw came down from the sky and almost looked at the scene in front of it. A huge whoosh noise was heard and spoke. 

“Fine. The trials will be put on hold. I need to find the source of that concoction.” The Doctor nodded and took one last look at the drunk girls before they all disappeared. 

Hannah appeared back in Michael’s arms within one minute of her being gone. He was only slightly surprised. 

“Mikey!” Hannah cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Did’ya miss me?” Michael said nothing, as usual, and just nodded. Hannah giggled before hiccuping and wiggling to try and get out from Michael’s arms. He set her down gently and she stumbled her way over to Savanah who was laying on the ground laughing next to a very confused David. 

“Savanahhhh! What’s so funnyyy?” Hannah asked, plopping down next to her friend. 

“Fuck ya chicken strips!” Hannah stared for a moment before breaking down in laughter next to Savanah. 

“FucK YA ChiCkEn sTriPS!” Hannah cried and the two of them began to laugh harder. Michael stood next to David, both watching the girls in total confusion. 

“Hey hey hey, I’m a lesbian,” Hannah said, with the straightest face she could muster. Savanah snorted before turning to face her, a dead look on her face. 

“I thought you were American?” Both girls broke down once again. 

“Vine isn’t dead in my heart!” Savanah cried, and Hannah nodded viciously. She rose three fingers to her lips, before rising them into the air. Across the clearing, Feng whistled the hunger games theme and they broke down, crying with laughter. Thankfully enough, Eaven came to the two mens rescue.

“They’re talking about memes,” he said, as he stood next to Michael and David. Both turned to stare at Eaven with questioning look. 

“Memes. They’re like funny online videos or pictures,” he clarified, rolling his eyes. Both men nodded, before turning back to stare at the girls. 

“They´ll fall asleep soon. Just wait it out,” David said to the ever blank stare of Myers. The man nodded and both men sat down on a log next to the two girls. 

******

When Hannah woke up, she had a pounding headache. 

“Fuckkk,” she groaned, blinking her eyes open before slamming them shut. “Somebody please turn off the light!” A grunt near her caused her to open her eyes they tiniest bit to find Savanah only feet away from her with her hand over her eyes. 

“Fucking shit, I haven’t drank like that in months,” she heard Savanah complain. Hannah cracked her eyes open a little farther before groaning again. She heard a snort from near Savanah and turned to glare at the person. 

“Lightweights huh?” David asking, crossing his arms. Hannah flipped him and Savanah hit his ankle weakly. 

“Awww, the lightweights are awake already?” she heard Ace coo from behind her. She sat quickly, ready to fight, before standing fully and barely making it to the forest where she puked up almost nothing. 

“Ace,” Hannah cried out weakly as she laid down on the ground. “I feel miserable, carry me back,” she cried out to him as she glanced in their direction. 

“Oh poor baby can't handle her liquor,” Ace smiled as he walked over to Hannah. 

“Fuck off bitch,” Hannah kicked his ankle. The smile slipped off his face for only a second before it was even brighter than before. 

“I’ll forgive you this time kiddo. But only this once.” Hannah stuck out her tongue and Ace chuckled. He picked her up before making his way back to Savanah and David. Savanah was groaning and David was staring at her, heart eyes written all over his face. 

“Your girlfriend is hungover off her ass and all you can do is smile at her?” Hannah asked David as she was set down on the log next to them. David turned to glare at her. 

“I can’t exactly pull ibuprofen outta my ass can I? David said. Hannah snorted and patted David’s head. 

“The heart eyes are written all over your face my dear David.” Hannah smirked as the a blush darkened his skin. He quickly glanced down trying to hide it. Hannah laughed and shoved him softly. 

“You two are lucky, I have to go call Michael for him to get here. I mean if I did he would get to me in under a minute, but I swear I’m going to die if I have to stand up again,” she mumbled shaking her head. David chuckled as he looked over at the disheveled girl. 

“You should go clean up, you look like an absolute mess,” David smirked a bit. 

“Fuck off I'm always an absolute mess,” Hannah shrugged and raked her fingers through her hair. David snorted and turned away from her. 

“Here,” came the soft voice of Claudette from her left offering her a stick in the rough shape of a comb. Hannah smiled gratefully and pulled the comb through her hair, hoping to god she wouldn’t snap it. 

“Oh Claudette I love you so much, if I was single, I’d steal you from him,” Hannah giggled quietly. 

“Really now?” Claudette raised an eyebrow. Hannah nodded at her with a wink. Claudette walked away giggling quietly. As Hannah finished combing her hair, she noticed the mist curling around her legs. 

“Fuck you entity!”


	16. Booby Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title was Hannah’s idea lol.

Hannah opened her eyes and looked around; Ormond Slope Resort. She hadn’t ever been on this map, it was cold though, she hated that aspect of it. 

“Ima kill whatever killer it is, I’m not in the mood for this,” she whispered angrily to herself. She got up and started making her way to the gen. It was all to quiet for awhile, to long in fact. Hannah look behind her. She saw nothing and she shivered. She went back to working on the gen, and heard the familiar tier up music. 

“AW FUCK! I CAN'T KILL YOU!” She shouted as she continued working on the gen before she took off running knowing he’d come towards the noise. She wouldn’t be mad if he hooked or sacrificed her, they had worked that out at one point. She hid behind a tree and saw Michael make his way towards her gen, and beat it. 

“Rude..” Hannah mumbled to herself before he turned to walk in the other direction. She walked back to her gen slowly and continued to work on it. She heard Kate scream in fear, she got hurt, but hadn’t gone down yet. Dread overcame her with the sound of Michael tiering up once again. Now everyone had to be worried, and on the lookout. As she continued to work, she heard Kate get hooked. She grimaced at the noise. She would finish the gen before she got up and started running towards Kate. Just as she was about to get Kate down she heard Adam go down. She took the opportunity to run with Kate and heal her up behind a rock. 

“You’re boyfriend is an asshole,” Kate joked as she glanced up at Hannah, her face showing the pain she’s in. 

“Hey sometimes yes, but it’s not my fault you let him tier up,” Hannah continued to heal her until they both realized Adam got hooked close to them. They both went silent and sat there, waiting for his tier three to run out. It only took a few seconds, and he walked off. Hannah sprinted towards Adam and got him down quickly but saw the Michael coming back. 

“Run!” Adam yelled as the three of them sprinted off. Luckily the second gen popped, as Michael tiered up once again. Hannah groaned in annoyance. 

“Dang it!” Hannah yelled as she went down, “you owe me one hug outside of this,” she said as she started wiggling. He just nodded a bit and continued to walk with her. Just before she was about to get hooked she managed to wiggle out. 

“YEET!” She screamed as she took off running, only to be downed seconds later. She didn’t try wiggling, the hook was right there. She did cry out in pain though, and she saw the slightest grimace from Michael. 

“I’ll just be hanging around you know,” Hannah laughed at her joke, Michael shook his head. After not finding anyone, he tiered back down. Tapp finally ran towards her and got her down, to which she found Michael following him. Hannah ran with Tapp before she darted to the left and threw down a pallet stunning Michael who decided to follow Tapp instead. Hannah made it to a gen, and heard the tier up music again. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Hannah mumbled to herself looking around trying to find him. Thankfully he wasn’t there. She continued to work on the gen, before she heard the screams of her friends. A new map was always hard on survivors, not knowing anything, but it was just as hard on the killers. She peaked around the gen and stopped instantly as she watched two of her teammates go down, they had been working on the gen that was no more than twenty feet in front of her. She felt her blood freeze as she watched Tapp get picked up, and become hooked seconds later. She didn’t have time to help Kate as she was grabbed seconds later. She froze and shoved her back up to the gen trying to hide. She held her breath as Michael came over to her gen. He started to beat the gen, and it seemed he would go her way, but Adam got Kate down and that took away his attention. Hannah let out a sigh of relief and looked at Tapp who was still hooked. She made sure it was clear, and ran over to him. They went into a corner and started healing each other. 

“This is a rough trial, I don’t think we will make it,” Tapp whispered as he glanced around. He was currently being healed by Hannah. 

“No don’t say that, we’ve just got to keep working and not give up. Don’t be so down,” she smiled trying to lift the spirits up of her teammate. He pat her back before he started healing her up. He finally tiered down, thankfully. 

“Let’s finish that gen you were on,” Tapp whispered as they two of them made it over to the gen that was a quarter of the way done. It stayed quiet for way to long. 

It was terrifying. 

They heard the heartbeat, but decided to keep going. Both of their hearts were racing, it was nerve wracking. From the corner of her eye she saw Tapp get grabbed off the gen. 

“Fuck!” Hannah cried, they had both been to concentrated on the gen to nice how close he was. Hannah took off running in fear letting out a scream. She tripped after Tapp was hooked, but shoved herself up and continued to run hearing Michaels heartbeat not far behind her. Curse her smaller legs. She quick vaulted, almost getting grabbed my Michael as he took the moment to tier off her. 

“That’s not very nice!” She called as she continued to run. She quickly became downed. “Okay, so that’s a hug and a kiss for you Mr,” Hannah sighed as she looked right at a hook. No point in wiggling. She was hook and stifled her scream, it came out as a sad whimper. She said nothing as she watched Michael turn and walk off. She assumed Tapp had gotten off the hook. 

“Run guys run!” Kate called in the distance, it was to late though. Kate went down right after. She was dead on hook. Hannah sighed sadly, there was a quiet ding, only the third gen had been finished. Adam came and grabbed Hannah down and started quickly healing her. He soon heard the shout from Tapp, he was also dead on hook. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me,” Adam smiled a little. 

“Oh yeah, let’s just look for the hatch. It’s our best bet,” Hannah whispered to him as they crouched and slowly started making their way around this unfamiliar map. Thankfully Michael went back to tier two. They heard his heartbeat at one point and hid behind a tree stump. It seemed to work as the heartbeat slowly disappeared. They both sighed in relief. 

“Let’s try the center, there’s a possibility it’s there,” Adam suggested, there was no sign of it anywhere. 

“That’s dangerous.. very dangerous” Hannah whispered back as she checked their surroundings before she continued to look for the hatch. No luck yet again. They were both dead on hook. The hair on their arms rose as the heartbeat came back, closer and closer this time. Hannah cursed under her breath, and looked behind them to find Michael walking right towards them. Hannah screamed and bolted forwards, Adam followed right behind. 

“Fuck!” Adam yelled as Michael's knife ran down his back. Hannah glanced back wide eyed. She turned to take another hit for him. 

“Don’t be an idiot Hannah, find the hatch!” Adam called to her as he was downed. Hannah nodded a little as she continued to watch. She wasn’t expecting to watch Michael mori the man 5 feet in front of her. She froze as her jaw dropped open, but gained her senses quickly and turned to sprint off. There was hesitation in following her, and Hannah picked up on that as she gained the lead. They ran around for a bit before they both got eyes on the hatch. Hannah almost made it there but Michael beat her and stood on the other side of it watching Hannah. 

“Now now.. Michael we can talk about this can’t we?” Her words were choppy as she tried to catch her breath. Michael shook his head, that was a no from him. 

“Oh come on, please? You want me to survive don’t you?” She froze for a second before she realized he was stalking her. Hé tiered up as he watched her. 

“That wasn’t very nice,” she crossed her arms. Nothing from Michael. Hannah fakes that she was going to lunge forward and saw Michael move to stop her. He caught himself once he realized she was faking him out. 

“Okay.. okay so..” Hannah rubbed her him “a back massage?” She tilted her head a little. Michael shook his head. 

“Video games?” She was running out of ideas. Michael shook his head again. 

“I’ll.. I’ll show you my boobs if you let me survive!!” Hannah cried enthusiastically. Michael froze and tilted his head more than normal, she had stumped him. She took those few seconds and lunged towards the hatch and made it through. 

“Fast thinking on my part” Hannah smoked happy with herself as she made it back to the campfire. She saw the three other survivors passed out by the fire. She did nothing but sigh in relief and join them by the fire. 

She did get that hug and kiss later that day.


	17. Customize (Basically Filler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega sorry for the slow updates, Hannah’s busy and I’m literally just lazy. However I got some new games and I’m having fun playing them! I’m also getting into Critical Role (podcast) and it’s amazing. Recommended ii fully! Anyway, have fun reading this smol chapter.

Out of the blue a few days later, every survivor was pulled into a match, around very similar times. They didn't understand why the sudden crazy amount of trials were going on, and she could tell that everyone was worried. The trials were back to back. Hannah walked back to the trials with Bill, Ace, and Meg. They had all finished their trial against Doctor, who horribly lost in a way to them. Only Meg was close to being sacrificed, but there they all walked, all having made it out. 

“Guys! Guy come over here!” Hannah heard Savanah cry, that was the happiest she had heard Savanah in a while. Confusion swept through the few survivors that were there as they made their way to the other side of camp where Savanah stood overlooking a pile. As they made their way over there, the pile seemed to have names on them. Wait those weren't piles of nothing, they were new clothes. 

“Wait wait wait... are you telling me that we got gifts... from the entity?” Hannah tilted her head a little. 

“We’ve got new clothes baby!” Savanah turned having the biggest smile. 

“Fuck yeah!! What did I get?” Meg asked running to the pile to see what she got. 

“I was wondering the same thing,” Hannah whispered as she made her way closer, and started going through everything trying to find her name. The other survivors that were there started doing the same thing, checking out the gifts they had received. 

“OH SHIT! PAJAMAS BITCHES! A DRESS AS WELL!” Savanah threw her hands in the hair excitedly. Hannah dug around the the pile and found a package labeled with her name and frantically tore it open. Inside she found a black leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt and a black skater skirt. Underneath these she found a swimsuit. She was confused for a moment before she pulled it up and found a giant white cross on it. The entity had given her a lifeguard suit. There was a white hat, and white shoes to match, she smiled when she found the small hair tie, now she could get her hair out of her face. She stared at for a moment before pulling close to her, letting a few tears slip. 

“Are you okay Hannah?” Savanah asked her, gently patting her back in concern. 

“I-I just really miss my old life sometimes.” Savanah nodded. 

“I get that. It’s sometimes really hard to imagine what I did on a day to day basis. All it ever is now is trial after trial.” Hannah nodded in agreement. 

“I always complained about everything, and didn't ever spend enough time with anyone I cared about. I wish it didn't take me coming here to realize this,” Hannah turned and looked around, “I'm going to go put my guard suit on. I better see you guys in your clothes when I come back,” she smiled excitedly as she walked off to put her outfit on. She came back a few minutes later to find Savanah in her pajamas, Meg in a comfortable sweatshirt and white skirt, Ace in a dark blue shirt with khaki shorts, and Bill in a new hat, jeans and a coat. 

“Damn Hannah, you're going to be seen from a mile away,” Savanah laughed and Hannah nodded a little. 

“I'm also going to freeze my legs off, I don't even get shorts!” Hannah whined a little but walked over. “Id have to say though, I look pretty good in this,” she checked herself out a little. She paused and went wide eyed, “oh shit! I can do the splits!!” she looked around before she spread her legs and dropped to the ground. A groan escaped her lips “mother fucker, I should’ve stretched,” she lifted her arms up and Ace walked over to help her up. All he did was laugh at Hannah as she curled up on the ground in pain. 

“Don’t you dare laugh at me! I’ll make you do the splits boy!” Hannah called from the ground. 

“I don’t think you’d be able to stand up well enough to get near me” Ace sneered jokingly. 

“Screw off boy!” She took her shoe off and chucked it him, and almost getting directly in the face. Luckily enough Ace managed to dodge the shoe. 

“Hey Hannah, you gonna show Michael?” A snicker came from Savanah. Hannah then preceded to take her other shoe off and chuck it at Savanah. It hit her arm and she cussed. 

“Ouch, damn Hannah, you been working on the throw?” Hannah grinned and stood up going to retrieve her shoe. “You boys won’t understand, but it’s so relieving to not wear a bra,” Hannah grabbed her shoe and stretched out. She turned and started walking towards the killers campfire. 

“Make sure you show everyone the new outfits once they get back!” She called as she went by the edge of the forest. 

“Michael!” She called. In what she thought was record time, he appeared on the treetline and stopped. 

“What do you think?” She asked twirling. He approached her and picked her up, picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed and peeled his mask up enough to where she could kiss him. When they pulled apart Hannah smiled. 

“I’m glad you like the outfit!” She chuckled. He carried her over to the campfire, and set her on his lap and Hannah blushed. Laurie snickered. 

“Michael, I think you’re embarrassing her,” she said, patting Michael’s shoulder. He shrugged and kissed Hannah’s cheek, her face turning even more similar to a tomato than before. 

“Laurie do you like my outfit?” Hannah asked Laurie quietly as she showed it off a little. 

“Oh it’s so cute!” Laurie smiled putting her hands on her face. 

“Thank you! Does everyone like their outfits?” Hannah tilted her head, the red on her face subsided. Michael looked down at her and played with her hair softly. 

“Oh shit! Michael I can do that splits!” Hannah cried jumping up quickly before she jumped down into the splits and put her hands up excitedly. 

“Oh.. I need help now,” she whispered quietly as he grabbed under her arms and pulled her back up. 

“Thank you,” Hannah whispered lying her head against him. 

“Hey Michael, staring at your girls ass?” Savanah called snickering. Michael just stared at Savanah. Hannah’s face went bright red again. 

“Savanah!” She cried angrily. 

“I mean... he didn’t say no. Did he?” Savanah crossed her arms as she watched the two of them. 

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Hannah looked up at Michael who looked away from her. Savanah broke down in laughter. 

“Exactly my point!” She cried, in between laughs. 

“Well you go put your dress on then!” Hannah snapped back. Savanah snorted before heading to treeline, the black dress in hand. She came back minutes later with her old clothes in hand.

“I think I look pretty good!”she said. “But wait, there’s more. It has pockets!” This made Hannah stand up and rush over to her, the two talking loudly. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it has pockets!” 

“I know right! This is so convenient! Now if only I had something to put in them...” Savanah walked off, wearing a face of pure concentration. Hannah turned back to Michael smiling excitedly. 

“Can you believe it?! Pockets!” Michael snorted and Hannah hit the back of his head jokingly. “Fuck off, women don’t get pockets enough.”


	18. Tension and The Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m lazy but here’s a chapter. 27,052 total, like bro that’s insane. Anyway, comments and kudos v appreciated. Much love!

“Again, really?” Jake asked sighing in annoyance at Nea. 

“What?? It's not like I tried!” Nea scowled as they continued to work on the gen that was once again blown by Nea. 

“Get your head out of your ass please, and stop blowing them! I don't get how we havent been murdered yet because of you,” Jake growled a little, tensions had been high recently with the insane amount of trials going on. 

“My head is not in my ass! I'm just stressed, i've been doing these nonstop, and i'm tired and annoyed,” Nea hissed back. 

“You’re right, your head isn't in your ass, it's between Meg’s legs,” Jake mumbled. Nea stopped working on the gen and turned to face Jake. 

“I’m sorry, is your girlfriend holding out on you?” Jake growled and the two glared at each other. 

“Oh shut up and keep working guys. I don't wanna hear about either of your sex lives or your non existent ones,” came the voice of Hannah from the other side of the gen. 

“Easy for you to say, how many times have you fucked Michael huh?” Nea sneered out. This made Hannah stand up and glare at Nea. 

“Not once thank you very much, but I don’t really think it’s any of your business!” She snapped back. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Jake cried, holding his hand to his ear. “I hear something.” Both girls quieted down and heard the slight heavy breathing near them. The stood up immediately and was greeted by the pig who did nothing but stare at them. 

“The mice are fighting huh?” Came the woman’s voice underneath the mask. Rather than running, the survivors turned to glare at her. 

“Who fucking asked you?” Nea snapped out. 

“Oh my god Nea, don’t be such a bitch,” Hannah said, rolling her eyes. 

“The fuck are you going to do about it?!” 

“I’ll fight you!” Hannah threw her hands up and beckoned at Nea. She smirked before jumping at Hannah and the two began to tussle on the ground, both pulling the others hair and clothes. 

“ENOUGH.” I voice roared over the clearing. Everyone’s attention was drawn to the sky where a spider as had formed. It dragged Hannah and Nea apart. 

“You will not fight amongst yourselves again. Or there will be punishment.” 

“Fuck you!” Hannah cried from the ground. The spider claw flicked her and she whined. 

“We are done. For now.” The survivors disappeared in a flash of light and woke up at the campfire. 

“This is all your fault!” Nea cried looking at Hannah with daggers in her eyes. 

“Oh it's my fault?” Hannah asked crossing her arms “I'm not the one who kept blowing gens!” the other survivors who were there at the time quickly picked up that something bad had happened in the trials they all came back from. 

“God! Get OVER it! It was an accident!” Nea yelled at Hannah as she clenched her fists. 

“It could have cost us the entire trial!” Hannah took a deep breath, she could help but feel the urge to just . . . hurt the girl in front of her. 

“Oh no, we lost a trial, not like it hasn’t happened before,” Nea’s mocking voice rang throughout the clearing. Hannah couldn't take it, and she quickly walked forward grabbing Nea by the neck, nothing like this had ever come over here before. She was quickly pulled off by Bill, and just as Nea was going for Hannah Ace grabbed her. 

“You two are grown women, and are fighting over the most stupid things!” Bill yelled at the two of them. The girls stayed silent for a little bit. 

“What’s that matter? We are stuck here! Plus you can't say anything, you don't know what happened, and it's not like you do anything,” Hannah mumbled trying to pull away from Bill, who held her tightly. 

“Let go of me! You two are the most useless people in here! You do nothing!” Hannah screamed angrily, Nea nodded softly in agreement with Hannah. 

“That is not true young lady, you're just pissy right now, there's no need to say these things,” Ace scolded Hannah, and held Nea tighter. They could near bickering from the other survivors that were only a few feet away. Hannah took her leg and kicked back kicking Bill just below the beltline. Bill grunted and let go of Hannah who started at Nea for a second, and stalked off towards the killers campfire. She heard Ace and Bill start bickering quietly. As Hannah entered the killers territory, Michael looked over at her. It was himself, Pig, Wraith, Nurse, and the four legion. The others were either in a trial, or off doing something else. Hannah looked frustrated and like she was about to cry. 

“Oh no little mouse can't do anything without her lover?” the Pig cooed softly before snickering. 

“I'm not fucking armed, and I don't know how to kill someone, but with the mood i'm in, i'll try my god damn hardest,” Hannah growled quietly as she turned to look at the other woman. She was shaking softly, frustration and stress had overcome her.

“Oh i'm so scared of you,” the Pig mumbled under her breath. Hannah managed to hear it and started quickly walking over to her. She didn't get very far before she was grabbed by Michael, thrown over his shoulder, and carried off. 

“Let me go!” Hannah yelled as she started hitting his back. Michael did not let go of her. 

“You don't get it! You don't get how I feel right now,” she whispered as she started wiggling as much as she could. They walked deeper into the forest, before he found a spot to sit down. 

“You don't get it...” Hannah whispered as she was sat on Michael’s lap, and pulled into his chest. He rubbed her head softly. 

“You don't get it,” her voice broke as she put her head in her hands “I'm so stressed, I just wanna go home, i'm done being here. I'm so stressed Michael, I want my family” he sighed quietly and rubbed Hannah’s back as she sobbed in his arms. He looked down and saw a flower growing right next to them, he picked it with his free hand and handed it to Hannah, before peeling up his mask and kissing her head softly. 

****  
Everything and everyone seemed to be much more calm after that day, no more fights, no more screaming, only friendship. But things had been different, they were noticing small cracks in the world, they were just small pitch black cracks, no one knew what they were. But that was only the start. 

Hannah made her way over to a gen, and quickly started it. She was right next to the shack, and kept her ears peeled as she listened for any sound that would indicate what killer it was. It was silent for a while, before the scream of Adam rang across the clearing. Hannah felt her back tense up as she looked around, wishing she knew what killer it was. She was really bored of working on her gen alone, she wished someone else was here. Her wish ended up coming true, but it was because Adam ran right next to her, with Nurse on his tail. Hannah froze and crouched down trying to be hidden from her view. What she saw next confused the living daylights out of her. Nurse just stopped what she was doing and looked at the killers shack. 

“I... I just ran by it I thought, he didn't loop me around back to it did he?” Nurse mumbled to herself quietly as she turned to continue her inspection. Hannah frowned a little but continued on with her gen, as it was nearly complete. After a few more seconds the gen rang out to the other survivors, and it was quickly followed by another ring. Only three gens to go. Hannah got up and continued to walk, meeting up with Eaven and Bill along the way. 

“Hey lets head over to the shack, that gen isn't started yet,” Bill whispered to the two of them. They had no idea where Adam was at the time, they hadn't heard him at all. 

“No I finished the shack gen already, it was the first one I did,” Hannah whispered as she looked at Bill raising an eyebrow. 

“Well I just walked past it, and it wasn't even started, so we should work on it,” Bill sighed, and Hannah looked at him with wide eyes. 

“I just came from the shack though...” Hannah watched as both Bill and Eaven went wide eyed. Bill started leading them towards the shack gen that had not apparently been started. 

“I didn't come from this way, Bill stop playing tricks, I just finished the shack gen,” Hannah crossed her arms as they walked, and had no belief in the old man until she was it with her own eyes, the killers shack, and the gen inside of it had not been started. Hannah just sputtered some words out in confusion, but nothing that the others would have been able to understand. The three of them worked on it in silence, there were no screams, or heartbeat the entire time, and just as they were about to finish Eaven got up to go and look for a new gen to start. They soon finished it up, and headed after Eaven. Adam ran over to them. 

“Hey guys, lets go get that shack gen done,” he whispered to the other three who starred at him in confusion. 

“We just finished the shack gen,” Hannah and Bill both said at the same time. 

“Well it's not done, so I don't know what you guys are talking about,” all Adam got was stares of confusion from everyone, but they elected to follow Adam. They were not at all expecting to see the killers shack, with an unfinished gen. 

“What the actual fuck is going on here,” Hannah blurted out as she stared in fear at the killers shack. 

“How is that possible...” Eaven whispered finally speaking up. 

“You guys have noticed it too,” Nurse said as she slowly made her way over to the survivors “I mean no harm, i'm just as confused as you guys are,” she said quietly. 

“Something weird has been going on, this is just the most noticeable thing. First the cracks and now this,” Hannah whispered. 

“You’ve seen them as well?” Nurse asked nervously as she looked around at the other survivors who needed in agreement. 

“It's freaking me out, not in a way that this freaks me out though. Because I know everything that can happen here, or at least I thought I did,” Hannah sighed running her fingers through her hair nervously. 

“Here I know it's random, but I want you to hook me so we can just continue,” Hannah said as she walked towards Nurse, the others watched her for a second before headed off to what seemed to be the third shack. Nurse nodded for a second before she hit Hannah once, and hit her again sending her to the ground. She was grabbed and brought over to a hook. Luckily the survivors had split up so they couldn't be found together as easily. Bill made his way over and helped Hannah down and took her the next gen and started healing her up. It didn't take long, the Nurse seemed to have nurses calling and quickly went after them again. The second to last gen rang out, Nurse had chased Bill so Hannah had the chance to go and start the generator right next to her. Bill ended up going down, but Hannah kept working on her gen and Eaven came to help her after finding that Adam was going to get Bill from the hook. The gen was quickly finished and they all rushed towards an exit and started getting it open as soon as they could, all four survivors made it out.


	19. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time. And for that I’m sorry. Hannah and I both just kinda fell out of love with the game. But don’t worry, Hannah stills adores Michael! Meanwhile I’ve fallen into the kpop pit. Anyway, thank you everyone who read this, Hannah and I very much appreciate it. I know the ending is meh, but we planned on writing another one, but ya know, the falling outta love thing. We’ll have to see how it works out. Anyway, enjoy the last ride. <3

There they sat, together holding each other’s hands, both Eaven and Feng. Eaven pulled Feng into her arms. 

“Awww it's so cute,” Hannah whispered as she glanced over at Savanah who was hiding in a bush with her. 

“This is kind of creepy though, we are just watching them as we hide in bushes,” Savanah replied to her friend who paused for a second and only shrugged. 

“It's not like he would show her any affection if we were with them, he probably wouldn't even hold her hand,” Savanah nodded in agreement with her statement, because it was very true. 

“Feng... before I came here I felt so alone, and at first that’s how I felt coming here,” Eaven looked down and ran his fingers through the girls hair. 

“I know how you feel, I used to be the youngest, no one knew anything about me, or what I liked. It was painful and isolating,” Feng sighed quietly as she laid her head against Eaven’s chest. 

“You're the first person who’s made me feel like I belong here, thank you for that,” Eaven went quiet and so did Feng. They enjoyed the silence together. Hannah and Savanah had gone out of their way to make it seem like they had not been watching the two of them. As they were walking into camp they noticed the cracks were growing bigger. The two of them shivered in fear of the unknowing but decided to keep walking. Everyone knew something was up, but no one knew what, and all the survivors were on edge from it now. Trials had become weird, nothing was the same anymore, you couldn't trust a trial to be normal. If it was having three killers shacks, or no exit gates, no one had any idea anymore, not even the killers. Hannah sighed impatiently as she felt the cold mist forming around her ankles. She was quickly pulled into the trial with a sense of doom looming over her. 

Hannah looked around and sighed quietly, Coldwind Farms. This map was okay, and okay at best. She crouched down and walked over to a gen not wanting to be noticed by any killer. She worked on it silently as she listened for any noises. Meg screamed on the other side of the map, this was going to be a tough match if this was how it was going. Hannah shivered but continued on with the gen. She heard Meg running towards her, and the sound of a chainsaw loudly roared through the air. She stopped as the noises became louder and started trying to find a spot to hide. Nea went down not even a foot in front of her, and Hannah took off running in another direction. Leatherface took chase wanting to get her down as well. Hannah kept sprinting trying to get away from him, she still hated him for what he did. She threw down a pallet and t-bagged a little before she continued to run him around some hay barrels. This is why she was hit down by him all those times before. She decided it was be toxic as fuck, or do nothing at all. 

“Leave me alone you CUNT!” Hannah yelled as she quickly vaulted over a pallet, nearly getting hit. She heard two gens go off and Leatherface looked around at the areas they were in but pursued Hannah instead. The other two ran into the clearing to try and help Hannah. 

“Who else is there??” Hannah cried as she continued to run him around, before vaulting over to get to Ace and Meg. 

“I don't think there’s anyone else! It's only us three,” Ace called running in front of Hannah ready to take a hit if it was needed. 

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Hannah asked throwing her hands in the air as she looked back, he was gaining on them quickly. Ace and Meg both shrugged. 

“None of these are normal anymore, and I don't get why, also leave me and go work on gens, hes tunneling me” Hannah mumbled as she turned sharply. He followed her instead of the other two survivors. She was starting to get annoyed by the irregularities of the trials now. Just as she was about to vault through a window he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. 

“Bitch,” she mumbled in annoyance and she started wiggling on his shoulder. She got down a second before she was put on a hook and took off running again. The third gen rang throughout the farm before he finally left her to find someone else. She sighed in relief as she made her way to a gen. She didn’t care if she was hurt, she just wanted to get out of here. She was still pissed that there were only three survivors, but they were kicking ass. Meg made her way over. 

“He’s on Ace right now, let’s try to get this one done before he goes now,” Meg whispered looking up and starting to heal Hannah first. Hannah only nodded in agreement, once the gen hit eighty five percent Ace went down and the two girls looked at each other and sighed but continued to work. The finished just as Ace got hooked on the other side. 

“I’ll go get him, work on the last gen, we will have to watch, he may have No Ed on, or a mori... it’s always a fuckin’ mori,” Hannah mumbled to herself as she made her way towards Ace. She crouched down and watched the large chainsaw wielding man walk right past her, and she took her chance to quickly get Ace down. She lead him to a haystack and started healing him up. 

“Getting old I see? Can’t keep up anymore?” Hannah giggled quietly as she checked around to make sure he wasn’t coming over here. Luckily he wasn't, but by the sounds of it he got Meg. The two of them ran off towards the gen she was on hoping to finish it. She got basement hooked. 

“Ah what a cunt, all I want to do is beat him up,” Hannah shook her head and Ace chuckled quietly as they worked on the gen. It popped seconds later and Ace ran off for Meg while Hannah raced to the closest exit gate. She got it open just as Ace and Meg we’re running towards her with an angry Leatherface on their tails. Hannah ran forward to take a hit for both of the injured survivors and they made it out, safe and sound. They walked into camp high giving each other. 

“Guys the trials are getting funky, we only had three of us in the match. It seems like everything getting... worse,” Meg said as she walked over to Nea who hugged and kissed her. The survivors shook their heads. 

“The entity must be on some kick right now, wanting to fuck with us. Why wouldn’t he?” Nea asked as she looked at Hannah. 

“You’re right, but I don’t know I just feel like something bad is going to happen. Worse than we’ve ever experienced,” Hannah sighed and watched all the survivors nod their head in nervous agreement. 

**** 

The cracks around the nightmare were still visible and increasingly growing in size and all the survivors were on edge. They huddled together around the campfire and refused to spread out for fear of the cracks doing something. Hannah, ever desperate to see Michael, was the only one who ventured from the campfire.

“Hannah! Don’t go near those cracks, you don’t know what they’ll do!” Savanah said, grabbing Hannah’s hand as she stood up. Hannah shrugged her off and smiled. 

“We can’t live like this. We need to, well… live!” She looked out over the group of survivors all staring at her in confusion. She grinned. 

“Who wants to help me prank the killers?” Instantly Meg and Nea were on their feet smirking. Feng and Savanah joined in high-fiving. 

“Perfect! Now, who comes first?” 

“How about Leatherface?” came a reply from Laurie who had stood up behind Hannah. Hannah nodded and pulled everyone participating into a circle a few meters from the rest of the group. 

“Okay, so we can trip him or we can threaten to kiss him.” Meg wrinkled up her nose.   
“Definitely trip him.” Nea, Feng, Savanah, and Laurie nodded in agreement. 

“Okay so, who’s going lure him away?”

“It should be you Han, he hates you.” Hannah grumbled, but nodded in agreement. 

“Okay okay, Laurie and Feng, you guys will wait behind a tree and both flop into his way when you see me.” They gave Hannah and thumbs up and she cackled. 

“Sweet revenge!” The girls made their way to the killers campfire together. When they reached the edge of the clearing, Hannah was sent in by herself. 

“Hey asshole!” She called the hulking man. “Come get me cunt!” Leatherface immediately gave chase and Hannah laughed. When they got a little into the forest Hannah called out.

“Now!” Laurie and Feng fell into her view and she jumped over them, turning around just in time to see Leatherface trip on them, landing hard with his face in the dirt. The girls got up, brushing themselves off and high fiving. 

“Get fucked!” Hannah cried, flipping him off as he pushed himself up. He groaned and Hannah laughed again before dragging the girls back to the killers fire. 

“Trappyyyyy,” Hannah called, winking at him. David, Ace, and Jake had come to back up the girls and she heard the three of them let out an audible sigh. The Trapper turned to look at her and if he could have looked unimpressed he would have.

“What?” Came the grouchy reply. 

“Lemme kiss you!” Hannah cried. The Trapper took one step forward and Hannah shrieked, almost tripping in her haste to get away from him. He snorted and turned back to sharpening his weapon. 

“Ass” Hannah muttered under her breath. Michael patted her head before throwing her over his shoulder. 

“Michael! Put me down!” Hannah called, weakly hitting his back. She heard him shudder out a chuckle before she was placed onto the ground. 

“Thank you.” She smiled before she felt the mist curl around her feet. Michael placed a dusty kiss to Hannah as she disappeared.

**** 

She awoke on Lampkin Lane, the streetlights being the only source of light. She crouched to the ground immediately as she heard the familiar tune of the Huntress’. When the humming faded from her ears, she stood up and made her way into the closest house. She began the gen on the upper floor and listened closely to the background noise. A creaking of the stairs made Hannah appear around the corner to find Laurie, a toolbox in her hand. 

“Do you know who else is here?” Hannah whispered to her as they set to work on the gen. 

“I think it’s Claudette and Nea,” Laurie answered. Hannah nodded and the gen popped seconds later. Hannah headed down the stairs and out the front and Laurie headed through the back. The humming grew louder and Hannah ducked behind a bush to meet the Huntress face to face. She swung her axe and Hannah ducked, barely escaping the swing. 

“Fuck off Rabbit bitch!” Hannah cried as she headed towards the cars in the center of the map. A hatchet flew past her head and she shrieked. She pulled the pallet down behind her, heard the Huntress cry, and headed towards the side of the map where she hoped she could lose the Huntress in many bushes. When she heard the humming become quieter, she ducked behind the closest bush and held her breath as she watched the large woman pass her. The humming fade and a yell in the middle told Hannah that the Huntress had found Nea. She crouched low and headed towards the Myer’s house, finding the gen started but sparking. She began to work on it and heard Nea go down on the other end of the street. Another gen lit up and she pushed herself to finish hers faster. The scream Nea gave off when she hooked startled Hannah and she missed the skillcheck, the gen blowing up in her face. 

“Fuck!” She heard the humming begin and she carefully went through the window, onto the awning of the house. The heartbeat rang in her ears and the Huntress kicked the generator, before leaving towards Nea who had been unhooked. Hannah crawled back over the window and continued the gen until it clicked to life 30 or so seconds later. Claudette screamed and Hannah headed towards the scream, hoping to save Claudette or draw the killer. Laurie already was running the Huntress down the street, so Hannah pulled Claudette of her hook and led her behind a bush where she could properly heal her. Claudette gave her a grateful smile and the two headed towards a nearby gen. Laurie went down in the street and Hannah gestured for Claudette to continue on the gen. Hannah rushed off to help Laurie, pulling her off the hook as another gen popped. Claudette was working on the last one then. Hannah healed Laurie before leading her towards the gen Claudette was on. 

“How close?” Hannah whispered to Claudette as they approached her. 

“It’s 50.” Hannah nodded and the three went to working, getting it done in no time. Nea screamed and the three girls groaned. It was a damn NoEd. Laurie and Hannah rushed off towards Nea, while they instructed Claudette to open the gate. Luckily enough, Hannah found the totem on the way there, kicking it over as she ran by. 

“NoEd’s down!” She called to Laurie as they approached the hook Nea was on. Hannah pulled her off and a hatchet flew past Laurie, narrowly missing her. Hannah pushed Nea infront of her and cried out as the axe swung down onto her back. They had reached the halfway point when Laurie jumped behind Hannah as the axe came down again. The Huntress grunted before slowing down and aiming a hatchet as Nea’s back. It seemed like Nea was done for until Claudette pushed Nea past the gates and the Hatchet hit Claudette instead. Laurie and Hannah slid past into the safety of the gates and they four girls shared smiles. 

“I owe you guys. Thank you,” Nea said as the glow of the fire grew brighter and their injuries began to repair themselves. 

“It’s what a teammate does,” Hannah said, smiling and wrapping and arm around Nea’s shoulders. They approached the fire and weren’t overly shocked to see some survivors missing. What scared Hannah was the fear on her friend’s faces.

“Nea! Oh god Nea,” Savanah cried. “It’s Meg! She was pulled into one of the cracks!” Nea’s face went white and she nearly fell to the ground. 

“Not her. Please not her!” Nea cried, pressing her face into her hands. Suddenly, a crack opened underneath Nea and she fell backwards into it. 

“NEA!” Hannah cried, stretching her hand out, desperately trying to catch her friend. Hannah missed by inches before Nea disappeared into the black abyss and the ground closed back up. The rest of the survivors were shocked before they began to cling to each other. They felt the ground tremble beneath them, and saw the killers making their way over. There were not many of them at this point, and the only one Hannah could think of was Michael. They both made eye contact with each other and Hannah’s eyes showed pure fear, and surprisingly so were Michael’s. They watched the ground crack and take the Trapper into the abyss. It was a nightmare inside of a nightmare and no one knew what was going to happen. Hannah and Savanah clung together as they watched in fear. For once Hannah didn't know what to do, and couldn't move. 

“Jake!” Claudette cried in fear as the man she loved fall through the cracks of their earth. Claudette jumped back in fear that she would be next, and made it over to the group of survivors she was closest to. Tears filled almost all of the survivors eyes as they realized this could be the last of all of them. They did not know what came after this, if there was anything after this, or was it just... death? None of them wanted that and were fearful of the future. It was never something that had to think of before, as they thought they would spend the rest of time here. Hannah gasped, she realized what she needed to do. Savanah looked around and at Laurie who was holding onto a very fearful Quentin.

She needed Michael now, and it was obvious that Savanah needed David. Hannah broke away from the group she was in. 

“Hannah! Come back don't leave!” Savanah cried as she tried to get Hannah back, but was stopped by David who pulled her into a tight hug. 

“There is no stopping her now,” David whispered to her as Savanah shrunk to the ground in fear. David looked around at the ground which seemed to be cracking around them. 

“I love you so much baby,” David whispered as he kissed her head fearfully. As if it was perfectly timed Savanah took a deep breath. 

“Laurie Strode is a top!” She cried as the ground gave in and the love birds fell together. 

“Michael!” She cried as she jumped over the cracks and holes into the ground. She felt every step shake the ground, and all she knew was she needed to get to him. She couldn't go back to her friends, there was to much of a gap at this point, she could not risk it. She kept running dodging as much as she could. They had been far apart, but she could see that Michael was also trying to get to her as fast as he could manage while dodging all the cracks and holes. 

“Michael, I love you so much. Please remember that, I love you so much,” they were feet apart at this point, and just as Hannah touched his hand and was almost pulled into safety, the ground gave out right there. Hannah screamed as she glanced up at Michael who had attempted to save her. 

But finally there was nothing.   
Only darkness.  
All alone. 

The End


End file.
